While You Were Sleeping
by noobwriter101
Summary: Would you help a demon in need? It might have a bigger impact on your life then you first assume. Rated for: AU – M/M – language – sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy or it's characters and do not make any money out of writing this!

Why? Why are they doing this to me, the demon thought to himself as he sat there on the ground, arms covering his head. His body was naked except for a large piece of cloth that hung down his waist, covering up his crotch and most of his legs. A large crowd of people had gathered around the creature.

"FREAK!"

Rocks were sent flying through the air, striking the demon, leaving small bruises behind on his crimson body. Why where these humans doing this? He had never hurt anyone, or at least he thought he hadn't.

"MONSTER!"

His mind was drained from past memories, knowing neither who he was nor what he was doing here between all these humans. Did he kill someone? That would explain why these people where hurting him but nothing came to mind. All he remembered was waking up on a deserted street, not knowing where he had come from or what he was doing here. What was his purpose here? Was he sent here to make peace or wreak havoc and destruction, killing everyone on his path like these people claimed he had come to do?

"DIE YOU FILTHY BEAST!"

A large rock descended from the sky hitting him on the forehead. Blood oozed out of the wound and dripped down his face, and all he could do about it was wipe away the blood and wait for the humans to leave him be. He covered up his face with his large stone hand, waiting for the hail of stone to stop, but it seemed hopeless.

"YOU ARE NOT WANTED HERE, GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU CAME FROM!"

Yes, that's the very thing he wanted. Maybe somewhere there was a place for him to call home, where people would not hurt him or yell at him for things he might not even have done.

A place where he might even be loved and cared for.

He was about to give up all hope when all of a sudden someone stepped in front of him. He could not see him, but he felt that there was someone. The crowd went quite though some of them continued to whisper amongst each other. They sounded surprised, but one eventually spoke up.

"Hey kid, get out of the way, you might get hit, or worse, that beast might kill you and eat your soul!"

The person did not move an inch. But the demon had not looked up to see who it was that had intervened. He or she knelt down next to him, laying a hand on the demons head. The crimson creature looked up at his rescuer, looking straight into his soft brown eyes. He had a strange expression on his face, both mad and concerned. He turned back to the crowd.

"Do you even see what you people are doing to this poor man?"

"THAT'S NO MAN, THAT'S A DEMON!"

Yelled a priest from the far back of the crowd, obviously too scared to come any closer though he did raise his fist angrily in a failed attempt to hide his fear.

"He was sent here to destroy us, and you're probably a devil worshipper out to do this demon's bidding."

The young man chuckled to himself before ruffling through his coat and pulling something out of it, showing it to the crowd.

"I might be a devil worshipper, who knows. But what is certain is that I am a F.B.I. agent and I can have you all behind bars for threatening both me and this innocent creature."

The crowd went silent upon seeing the badge, some of them even backed away. Only one of them dared to step forward and protest against the F.B.I. agent. He pointed his bat at him in a threatening way.

"You better get the hell out of my way. That thing there is not innocent, it's the spawn of Satan and has to be destroyed before it starts to kill people."

The man took a couple of steps towards the agent. The agent did not seem impressed by the threatening posture for he didn't flinch nor step aside when the man came closer.

"And what if I may ask gives you the right to commit such an act?"

"I don't need any right to defend my country."

The man was only three feet away from the unimpressed agent now. It almost seemed like he was amused by how the man responded to his questions. He had heard that excuse far too many times now and could hardly believe that people would actually use it. He looked down at the creature who was still crawled up in fetal position.

"If you really want to be a hero then why not join the army? I mean if you can beat up one person with a whole crowd then fighting terrorists should be a cake walk for a manly man like you, right? Oh no wait, you _can't_ because you're a whiny little pussy who can only win in an unfair fight. Now I suggest you get the hell out of my face before the real trouble begins, do I make myself clear."

The man readied his bat and was about to strike down the agent but before he could take a swing the young man pulled a gun out of his coat and aimed it straight at the man. The man quickly dropped the wooden bat and raised his arms in the air, slowly backing away.

"Think you're a real man huh, pointing a gun at me, little pussy."

"You know I would be terribly offended if that did not come from a coward like you, now I suggest you remove yourself from my sight and when I say now I do mean **now**!"

The man backed away slowly, before turning around and storming off like an angry little child. The rest of the crowd quickly dispersed after that, leaving the agent and the crimson demon, who had not moved the entire time, alone. The agent holstered his gun before lowering himself down to the demon's level, squatting down in front of him.

"You ok there big guy?"

The demon did not respond. So the young man laid a hand on his shoulder to draw his attention.

"Don't worry, they're gone now. I'll make sure they won't hurt you again, but you've got to trust me, okay?"

The agent said but before he could speak another word, the demon launched himself at the agent, grabbing him around the chest. The agent was startled at first, but did not struggle or strike at him. He instead waited to see what was going to happen next. He didn't think the creature he had just saved was dangerous in any way but he had no way of knowing for sure. He briefly wondered if he might have made a mistake by saving this creature.

"Thank you."

He could hear.

"Thank you so much stranger."

The demon had a low deep voice, which rumbled through his chest. His grip was firm but not painful despite the rough texture of the large stone hand, which the agent found very peculiar.

"No problem."

The demon released the human from his grip so that both of them where able to stand up. Now the F.B.I. agent had a chance to look more thoroughly at the demon. He could say without a doubt that this could not be a simple costume as he had thought when he had first laid eyes on the creature. The three most remarkable features were his red skin, large stone hand and the two broken horns on his head. Strangely the man was only wearing a piece of cloth around his waist so clearly he was not from around here though it did give the agent a nice view of his upper body. He was very well built, nice big muscles (that any man would be jealous of) but sadly they was covered in small wounds and dried up blood.

"Something wrong stranger?"

The F.B.I. agent shook his head, realizing that he had been staring at the demon for quite some time. Hell, he still couldn't keep his eyes of him.

"N-no! It's just, well… don't take this personal but seeing someone like you is sort of new to me so you'll have to excuse me if I come across as a little rude. I certainly don't mean to act like that. Anyway what's your name?"

The demon did not answer. He looked confused somehow, as if he had just been asked a very difficult question.

"I-I don't know."

He finally stated, looking like he was about to break out into tears. The look reminded the human of a small boy who had just lost his lollypop, totally the opposite of what a murderous killing machine would look like.

"Ok, that's a bit of an inconvenience. So do you know who you are or where you are from then?"

The demon shook his head.

"Ok, it seems you lost your memory. That's not good. Well to start of my name is John, John T. Myers, and to tell you the truth I have no clue on what to do now. Normally we hand missing persons cases over to the police, but that's not really an option now and I don't think it's a good idea to take you back to the bureau, my boss would kill me."

The demon suddenly jolted forward grabbing hold of John's arm.

"Please uhm, John. Don't leave me behind. I don't want to be alone anymore."

He pouted at John, looking ever so sad at him with his golden puppy dog eyes. How could he possibly say no to a face like that? Not to mention it would be ridiculous to leave a guy like him behind to say the least, and that's not just because John thought he looked hot.

"I guess you can come with me, I have a spare room in my apartment."

"Oh thank you so much sir. How could I ever repay you for your kindness?"

He said as he lifted John up in his arms in a tight bear hug. Only now he notices the demon's tail coiling around his wrist. Normally it would have freaked him out, but when you are hugged by a rather large demon, nothing really surprises you anymore. He was released yet the demon's tail did not remove itself. He decided to leave it where it was, what harm could it do?

"It's still quite a long walk to my place so I guess we can use that time to come up with a temporary name for you. I mean I need to call you something right?"

The demon nodded excitedly, it would be nice to at least have some sort of identity he thought to himself as he followed John to where ever they might be going.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello lovelies! _SabakuNoKel_ here, technically I shouldn't really be here since this isn't my story and all but I just bothered the writer of this story until he let me type this, so here I am! The reason I'm here is to inform you of a minor detail that wasn't mentioned in the first chapter. As you might have noticed in the fist chapter Hellboy is sorta out of character right now but there is a reason for that and it is only temporarily so please don't let that affect your judgment while reading. Also please review! Feedback is always appreciated and ideas are very much welcome! Now that that has been said enjoy reading and see you all on the flip side ;)

"Max?"

"no."

"Richard?"

"no."

"Peter?"

"no."

"Ryan?"

"no."

It seemed that coming up with a name for the demon wasn't as easy as john had first thought, the demon was rather picky. They had been discussing this the entire way, yet John had not been able to find a name that suited. They had been walking for quite some time now, getting a lot of uncomfortable stares from people. There was even a little girl who asked her mother why that man was walking around with an ugly red monster.

The demon did not have much confidence, so that wasn't really of any help but it was difficult to explain that she was just an infant and had no idea what she was talking about and that he just had to ignore the other people. Easier said then done. The dried up blood did not help either but luckily that would be taken care of soon. John's humble apartment was not far away.

"Ok, I give up, I'm out of names. Are you sure you didn't hear anything you liked."

The demon shook his head.

"Hmm, I had no idea that coming up with a name could be so difficult." 

"Sorry."

The demon said with a low tone of voice, it sounded as if he was blaming himself for not liking any of the names John had called out. The agent really couldn't blame him for that though, he wouldn't exactly want to be stuck to a random name he didn't much care for himself.

"Ah don't worry big guy, we'll find something that suits you. Might take us some time to do so, but I think we'll come up with some-"

John froze in the middle of both his sentence and his step as a sudden particularly brilliant thought struck him.

"I think I've got it! How does Red sound?"

The demon gave it some thought instead of discarding it right away. Red? It did have a nice ring to it, plus he would know right away that people meant him since he was the only red guy. A broad smile bloomed to life on his face, indicating to John that he had found the perfect fit. The demon now known as red turned to him and nodded approvingly.

"Good, now that we've gotten that out the way I think it's time that we move over to the next problem, cleaning you up, you do know what a bath is right?"

"… bath?"

This was something John had been afraid of, he was going to have to learn a grown man how to take a bath. That was going to be a lot of fun, note sarcasm.

Meanwhile Red felt a little unsure, what was this bath thing? Was it going to hurt? No, that wouldn't make any sense, John said it was for him to get clean again, how bad could that be?

"So, here we are, home sweet home, or at least _almost_ home sweet home since I live on the fifteenth floor."

The demon looked up at building that reached up high in the sky. His jaw dropped down while he stared upwards.

"Come on."

John took hold of red's tail, which was still wrapped around his wrist. The demon hadn't released him ever since John had decided to take the demon with him. Not that he minded, he thought that it was rather cute to see a big man like him so insecure.

"Come on, let's go inside. Don't mind the mess though, I haven't really had the time to clean up."

Red just followed with a contend smile on his face. Mostly ignoring all that john had to say about his messy apartment. Why would he even care about something as unimportant as that, he finally found someone who would take him in, nothing else mattered.

John guided the demon inside, and up the large staircase. Maintenance still had to repair the elevator so that wasn't an option. But he wasn't sure if it would have been a smart idea to take the demon inside an elevator, god knows how he may react. The sound of the demon's hooves echoed through the deserted staircase. Luckily there wasn't anyone there that night, it would have been weird explaining to his neighbors why he was bringing a demon into his apartment.

After climbing several flights of stairs John started to get tired. His heart was racing and his breathing was heavy. He tried to hide the fact that he was in terrible shape (the elevator had made him lazy) but without any success. The demon stared down at the panting agent, his head cocked to the side as it looked very peculiar to him. Was he tired already? He didn't feel a thing, maybe he should help him out?

"Need a hand?"

The demon asked politely.

"No thanks."

John declined trying to keep what little dignity he had left intact. This was absurd, he was an F.B.I. agent for God sake. This was really embarrassing. It was a good thing that his colleagues didn't see him right now. He looked at the sign which indicated on which floor they where.

_Tenth_? He would be dead before they would reach the apartment. He sighed and was about to continue his long climb but before he could take another step he was hoisted up in the air and thrown over the demon's broad shoulder. He tried to resist and wiggle his way to freedom, but Red wasn't giving in.

"Red let me go, I said I didn't need any help."

He kept trying to push Red's hand away but he wouldn't budge.

"Nope."

The demon simply replied. The human weighed near to nothing for him so carrying him was no problem at all. John gave a few more words of complaint before finally giving in. What was he thinking, he couldn't even beat a couple of stairs let alone a muscular demon. Who was by the way vey comfortable to hang on.

After climbing several more stairs the duo finally made it up to the fifteenth floor, standing in front of the door. John searched through his pockets to find his key. The demon was very curious to know what his place would look like.

The door opened, the room was dark and the curtains closed. As the light was flickered on the room became visible. The room itself felt very comfortable and warm, with wooden floors and a black rug on it. The couch and arm chair were also black and looked very comfy. In the middle of the floor and on top of the rug was a white coffee table with several large decorative candles, which looked like they had already been lit several times. The room let to an open kitchen to the right and a door, which was closed, on the left.

"So! It's not much, but its home I guess."

The demon stepped in and looked around him, and there was one thing that immediately drew his attention. He stepped towards a large flat screen. He cocked his head to the side and took a closer look to this strange thing.

"I would take your coat but it's kind of problematic since you don't- . Something the matter Red?"

The demon turned to John.

"What is that thing?"

Red asked as one of his fingers from him normal hand traced over the side of the television. John couldn't help but chuckle at the demon's ignorance. It kinda reminded him of a caveman, the ragged piece of cloth wasn't really helping either. But then again he was too cute to be a caveman.

"That's a television."

"Television?"

He took another look at the appliance. What could it possibly do? It was just a flat thing.

"I'll show you what it does, but first you need a bath pronto. Come on."

He grabbed the demon's hand and guided him through the closed door which led to his bedroom. The demon didn't have enough time to look around because he was pulled in another room. The room was bright which was weird since there was no window or anything. He turned around and found himself facing the large mirror above the sink and immediately backed away. He took hold of John and was ready to sprint out but to his surprise the creature on the wall did the exact same thing. He stopped and slowly inched his way to it.

"Is there something wrong big guy?"

John was a bit shocked by the demon's sudden action but didn't see any harm in it, he had obviously never seen a mirror before. The demon didn't answer, he just couldn't keep his eyes away from the mirror. He reached out to it and the thing on the wall mimicked him precisely, how was this possible? What was this thing? He touched the surface of the mirror, it felt smooth and unlike his own skin. But the thing on the wall had the same color as him.

"John, what is that thing?"

"Ehm it's a mirror."

John hesitated. Was it a smart thing to tell him it was his reflection? But he had no choice, the demon would find out sooner or later.

"Ehm Red, that's a mirror. It reflects exactly what's in front of it."

The demon reached out again, and then back to his face. His fingers slid further upwards touching the tip on one of his broken horns, that thing was him? He looked at john.

"Is this what a monster looks like? No wonder those people wanted me dead."

That was a statement that John did not want to hear, he grabbed Red's face in both hands and pulled it gently down to his level.

"No Red, no. Look at me. You are not a monster. "

"How can you be sure?"

The demon replied.

"Well, mostly because a real monster wouldn't have cowered when people threw rocks at him. A real monster would have torn them to shreds."

The demon's face grimaced at that thought, he couldn't hurt anyone. Never, not in a million years. Then maybe John was right, maybe he wasn't a monster. The demon calmed down a bit.

"so… how about we clean you up?"

The demon nodded silently, still not able to take his eyes of the image on the wall.

"So, do you know how a bath works?"

Red kneeled down, maybe he did know. He tried remembering, but nothing came up. So he just shook his head.

"No worries. I'll just explain it. Ok, first I'll fill up this tub with warm water, then you can sit in it and use the water and soap to clean yourself, very simple."

John turned on the tap as the water slowly filled up the tub. He added some bath suds from a large bottle, which immediately drew the attention of the demon. He stared at the white soap suds, at first he just poked it with his stone finger. He grabbed a hand full and inspected it. It felt rather strange as it slipped through his fingers, a bit ticklish.

"But I do think we need to do something about your stone arm and hooves, they might damage the tub so follow me for a sec if you will."

John walked back to the other room as Red followed him on his trail. He opened a closet and pulled out two large white towels and three washcloths.

"Ok , now sit down please."

The demon obliged without questioning. The human grabbed the two washcloths and put them on Red's hooves. Next was the towel which he wrapped around the large stone hand making sure it was covered entirely.

"So, there we go, all set. Now this one you can use to clean yourself, and this one for when you are done and want to dry yourself of. Any questions?"

"Do I need to take this off?"

The demon asked while grabbing the cloth that was wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. I'll throw that out if you don't mind and see if I've got anything that will fit you. Something a bit more appropriate."

John said, mentally going over all the items in his closet. He should have something that fit the big guy but if Red was going to be staying with him they were going to have to go shopping for clothes.

"So just let me know if you need anything ok?"

The demon nodded and went back inside the bathroom. John closed the door behind him to give some privacy, it wasn't really willingly but the last thing the big guy needed was a guy drooling all over him. He turned to his closet and started the search for some clothes.

While John was on a quest for clothing, Red had already removed the cloth around his waist only to find more underneath it. It was from a different fabric and was wrapped more tightly around his waist, butt and thighs. Strangely he did not notice it before. Did he have to take this one off as well? Better go and ask.

No! He thought to himself, he couldn't go to John for everything no matter how much he wanted to. Something in the back of his mind told him not to, a part that wanted to impress John for some reason, and protect him against anything that would bring harm to him. Why did he feel that way though? They had only just met, after all. The only thing he knew about the agent was that he had saved him and now he also knew where he lived. John was kind though and very sweet, sorta like the strange scent that hung around him. The scent was so intoxicating, so pleasant, so John.

Enough of that though, he had to focus on the task at hand. He had to get clean again. He stepped into the bath, being mindful of his hooves, as at first he didn't feel anything but as the water reached the bottom of his ankle a feeling of relaxation rose up.

Ok, this was nice he thought to himself as he lowered himself further down until he was completely seated. He leaned back against the back of the tub, enjoying the feeling of the hot water on his body. This was so relaxing, maybe now he could try to remember who he was or where he came from, but the only thing that came to mind was why he was acting like such a fool when John was around. He shouldn't have stared at that television thing like that but it had intrigued him. He wanted to know what it was for. John said he would show it to him later though so for now he decided to just enjoy his bath.

He could fully stretch out his legs when he laid down. He pulled up his legs a bit and sank down until his nose was just a few inches above the water. A bit of soap suds floated in front of him. It looked rather interesting. He scooped it up in his hand, studying the bubbles. Where was the thing John had used to make this? He looked at both sides of the tub and found what he was looking for at the far right side in the corner. Bingo, he thought to himself as he picked up the bottle of soap suds. He flicked of the cap and started pouring the contents in the tub. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

So there we have it, chapter 3. It took a bit longer then the other two but I'm working on another fic, and World of Warcraft is taking up most of my time. "You an addict?" sadly yes I am. Anyway, have fun reading as always. Btw DoodleSmuk, I do have sort of a beta, but I did something incredibly stupid and uploaded the wrong fic. *facedesk*. Yes that was pretty stupid. But I switched them, so hope that the other version is better.

Twenty minutes had passed and John hadn't heard a single peep from the demon but he couldn't really check up on him since he was a grown man and all, plus he might appreciate the privacy. He's taking rather long though, maybe something has happened, he couldn't think of anything but you never know.

John started pacing around the room. Go in or stay out? He could have slipped and knocked unconscious, he could drown. He was getting nervous and uncomfortable, how was he going to explain that to his superior. 'Yeah he just happened to show up and well he needed a bath so I thought why not, it's normal to let a strange person use your bath right?' I mean it even sounded ridiculous in his head.

That's it! A half hour has passed, he could just knock and see if the demon would answer.

Yeah, he could do that! He walked to his bedroom but stopped halfway. What if he opens the door and he's naked? That wouldn't be a bad thing but very inappropriate. No, he just had to know.

So he walked to the door which lead to the bathroom, he knocked once but didn't get a response. He knocked again but still got nothing, the only thing he could hear was a soft chuckle every once in a while and the splashing of water. It sounded alright, but why wasn't he answering? Maybe he should just go in. He twisted the doorknob and slowly pushed open the door, behind it was a sight he least expected.

The entire bathtub was filled with a mountain of soap suds, and out of the soap poked out one pair of broken horns, a giggle emitting from the pile of bubbles every now and then. The only thing John could do was stare. What the hell did the demon do to his bathroom, there was water and soapsuds everywhere. He looked at Red who was smiling innocently unaware of what he had done.

"Soap."

He simply said, giving John a look which he simply could not stay mad at.

"I see you had some fun here big guy."

The tone of his voice sounded a bit harsh, he tried to hide the fact that he was a bit annoyed but failed miserably. To be reasonable he had been working all day long, cleaning up the bathroom wasn't really planned. But after seeing a grown man buried in soap suds it was pretty much impossible to be mad.

The demon noticed that John wasn't really happy with what he did. He lowered his head, and looked up at John like a little puppy who had just thrashed the place.

"Are you mad John?"

He said with a voice oh so sad which melted John's hart in an instant. It was already impossible to be mad at him, this only made it worse.

"N-no big guy, it's ok. It's just that I'm not such a big fan of cleaning, especially after work. But it's my own fault I guess, I should have mentioned it before so don't worry about it. You just have fun. If you are done then there is a towel to dry your self off. Ok see you in a while."

John closed the bathroom door behind him and sighed deeply, trying to keep himself together. Ok now I just need to clean that place up, fix dinner and put him to bed, sounds easy enough. He made his way to the living room and collapsed on the couch. Just a few more minutes of rest. He flipped on the television and zapped through the channels.

"Let's see if there is something good on."

Meanwhile Red was still in the tub covered in soap, being close to bumping himself in the head with his stone head. Great job you idiot, this way he's really going to like having you around if you make a mess where ever you come.

After nearly beating himself unconscious, he cleaned up to the best of his abilities and raised himself out of the tub. While grabbing the towel from the bathroom furniture the red demon took another look in the mirror. He didn't know whether to despise it or like it. The one thing he certainly liked was the way he was build. Not for himself, but John did seem to like it. The way he was staring at his chest felt pretty reassuring, making him feel rather confident about himself. Why did the human like it so much though? His hand trailed over the ripped muscles of his abs. Maybe he should ask him? No, who knows how he might react.

He dried himself off with the towel. So what was next? Oh yeah ask John if he had something for him to wear. He walked into the living room, but before he could ask John a roar came from the television as a lion bared its teeth at them. The demon grabbed John from out of his comfy chair and hid behind the couch, holding him in a tight grip. His heart was racing as he tried to comprehend what was happening. What was that thing? And why was John just sitting there? He could have been attacked by that thing! He knew that black flat thing was bad news. John, a lot more relaxed than the demon, tried to break free from Red's grip without any success what so ever.

"Red? What are you doing?"

The demon shushed him by laying his finger on the human's lips, and said in a low voice.

"Watch out for that… that _thing_. It was about to attack you."

And then it finally hit John what the demon was talking about, the television. Of course, how could he possibly forget? The big guy had no idea of what a television was so he must think that the lion was real. He rested his hand on the demon's shoulder.

"Red, it's ok, don't worry. It's all fake, there is no real lion there."

The red demon gave John a rather confused look. What was he talking about? There was a lion thing, he saw it with his own two eyes. John, completely understanding the demon's confusion, was able the slip through his grip now that his mind was occupied.

"See."

He said while he walked over to the television. He laid a hand on the screen while Red was peeping over the couch, still worried that John might be attacked. Red finally managed to come from behind the couch, standing up with his head cocked to the side like a cute confused little puppy. It was only now that John realized that the demon was completely naked, his powerful muscled arms had been wrapped around him and he hadn't even _noticed_! He could just slam his head into the table for not noticing. The demon was still occupied by the television, giving John a good opportunity to check out the rest of his body. Although he felt a bit guilty for eye humping the man like this, he just could not help himself. His eyes slid over Red's exposed body, just the sight of these red muscles turned the human on. The demon closed in on the television, his back turned to John, giving him the opportunity to have a look at his backside.

And what a sight it was. He could not help but drool at it. The demon had a round bubble butt, simply screaming at John for him to squeeze it, that was something he just could not do though. The man had been abandoned, people were hurting him. He needed help, not to be raped or molested.

"You ok John?"

The demon rumbled. John nodded slightly, and had to avert his sight from the demon before he found out about what John was doing.

"Y-yeah, it's just that I'm not quite used to the sight of a naked man in my house, well not before several dates at least."

His cheeks flushed a bright red color,

"So, shall we put you in some clothing?"

John marched to the bedroom and again the demon was right behind him. The demon's mind puzzling why John was staring at him like that. It seemed that he was right, the human did like to look at his body. But why didn't he just say so? He wouldn't mind if John did, he thought that the human was cute. But what if it was only a one way feeling? What if John kicked him out if he told the human how he felt about him? No he simply had to suppress the urge that's all.

"So, the only thing I could find that would actually fit you was this pair of jockstrap, but that belonged to my ex boyfriend, it has been washed though so it's clean. I hope you don't mind since it belonged to someone else, but I don't think he'll come back to pick it up."

The demon shrugged his shoulders, it didn't really matter to him what he was wearing, he'd walk around naked for all he cared. But what was this talk about an ex.

"What's an ex?"

He wanted to know what it was and why he wore that jockstrap thing.

"Well I'm not sure how to explain this. Do you know what love is?"

Sure he did. It was exactly the way he felt about the young agent.

"So I fell in love with this guy, I'm not going to get into to much details, but let's just say he was completely my type. The kind of guy who liked to play football in his spare time and had a body to match. So we hooked up and for a while it went great, but eventually we just grew apart. He thought I was too busy with work, so we broke up, that makes him my ex."

Red was still a little confused, why would you break up with someone like John, and what was football? He decided to not ask anymore questions about it, John didn't seem to like the subject very much, best to leave it be and put on the jockstrap thing. He stepped in it and pulled it up all the way. At first it felt weird, unlike his other undergarment this one only covered up the front part, and not the back.

"Comfy?"

The demon nodded slightly not completely sure about it, maybe it was something that he had to get used to. He turned his back to John rubbing over his buttocks.

"Why is this part not covered?"

John's cheeks flushed red again upon seeing the demon's bare ass. He stuttered a little as he tried to explain.

"Well uhm it's mostly used for athletes to keep their… package in place during sports."

It still did not give the demon an explanation of why his butt was exposed. Maybe John was lying and did this on purpose. Nah, that's a little far fetched. It was just the only thing he had in his size, well not actually 'his' size. It still felt a little tight on the crotch, it had to do though. It's not like he could just walk around naked all the time, it felt better sure, but John looked rather uncomfortable when he did.

"I also got this bathrobe. It is mine, got it from my granny, sweet old woman, but she ain't that good with sizes. She always buys things that are way too big for me, it almost looks like she does it on purpose."

He handed over the robe to Red, who gave it a quick inspection of his own. He did like it being black. He pulled it on only noticing now the right sleeve was missing. But yeah of course his stone arm would never go through the sleeve without tearing it apart. He slid the bathrobe on but left it open though. It would have been a little too tight otherwise.

"So, I hope you are hungry because I ordered us pizza."

Red had no clue what a pizza was but if it's normal food then I could not care what it was, beats eating out of those stinking bins.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, first of all I want to say sorry for being so late, really really sorry. But for some reason this chapter wasn't really cooperating very much. To me this chapter was a bit of a disappointment, not sure on how to explain it. But then again it's for you people to decide on if it's crap or not.

The other reasons that I was late was 1. school was a mayor pain in the ass, it looked like they were trying to make my life there a living hell. Luckily I am done in a week or so. ( I hope depending on the final two tests.) and 2. I had been raiding a lot on world of warcraft, gathering gear and stuff like that, more then usual so it used up a lot of time.

One more thing, I'm thinking about working on 2 stories at the same time so that I have a little variation, working on the same story for a long time takes the fun out of it for me. so I'm going to upload another thing soon. but it depends on you people if I continue with it yes or no. kind of useless to write something that people don't like.

So that's it, have fun reading.

The doorbell rang, an indication of someone being on the other side. John thought Red might react to it, but he didn't. The red demon was far too occupied with the television to even notice the sound. John went to open the door, already knowing who was standing on the other side.

He pulled the door open and was immediately greeted by the delicious smell of pizza filling up his nostrils. Now let's hope the demon likes melted cheese, tomato sauce and pepperoni. The person delivering this delightful meal was someone John was acquainted with for quite some time now, mostly because he doesn't like cooking that much after work.

"Pizza delivery."

The guy said rather dull, obviously loving his job as a pizza delivery boy. He didn't look very professional either. His blond hair was messy and squashed underneath his cap. His posture was slumped and uninterested, but John knew better. He's let him come often, mostly because he wasn't in the mood for cooking after a long day of work.

"Hey Max, it's been a while."

"Yo dude, yea I know, been on a vacation to California man. Went with a couple of friends, you kn-. "

Max trailed off as his eyes glided past John and rested on the strange red creature standing in front of television. Red did not respond to him, his mind was far too occupied with the television. Where were these strangely colored fishes going to, he wondered. He followed a group of fishes closely, with his face just inches away from the screen, and as soon as they disappeared from the screen he looked around it to see where they were going. But there was nothing.

"What's that red dude doing there? Is it like Halloween? If so then that costume rocks."

Red turned away from the TV to see who was talking and only now noticed the smell hanging in the air of the apartment. Shyly he stepped towards John, standing behind him while taking another whiff. He wanted to grab the two boxes that the strange man was holding. His stomach growled loudly, but he couldn't just take them, what if John or the other guy would get mad? He just had to wait and see what happened.

"Promise not to go insane, but that's not a costume."

John waited for the inevitable, but there was no way he could seriously convince Max that it was indeed Halloween and that he was just too stoned to notice. But unlike the other people who wanted to hurt Red, Max did not respond aggressively. He simply walked past John to have a better look at the demon.

"Gnarly dude, this guy is red. Is that a stone hand? I mean for real?"

"Yes."

Red mumbled back, feeling a little uncomfortable to be looked at like some sort of circus freak. Max turned back to John as a sly grin spread over his face.

"Yeah, he's totally your type dude."

John's face flushed red. Did he… did he really thought that Red and him had some sort of relationship? That was, I mean there was no way he could. No, not in that condition.

"Oh no Max it's not like that, it's just, well he needs a place to sleep you know. Plus there were people throwing stones at him. I couldn't just leave him behind."

Max handed over the pizza boxes to Red and waited for John to pay. John did while Red sat down with the pizza's on his lap. It smelled so delicious, he had to control himself for just a little longer. It was John's after all, he couldn't just eat it without his permission. His stomach was still growling loudly, he rubbed over it with his normal hand. He glanced over to the television giving it a glare. Just you wait, the demon thought. I'll find out how it works, someday.

John was still talking to the guy who brought the food, it didn't look like they were going to stop any time soon. His stomach kept growling uncontrollably, he hasn't eaten for a long time now. The smell coming from those boxes was too overwhelming. He opened the top one to see what it was that smelled so good. A large vapor cloud floated out of the box hitting the demon in his face.

Maybe he should just take a bite, to lessen his hunger a bit so he could eat the rest after John stopped talking. His fingers slipped underneath the lid, grabbing a small amount of melted cheese between his thumb and index finger. He paused for a moment before putting it in his mouth. What was this stuff? How could something smell so great and look so strange. He hesitated but the hunger was too much, so he shoved it in his mouth.

He chewed it several times before swallowing it. Again another pause. It was as good as it smelled and though he wanted more. But John was still busy talking. Maybe he should take some more. He took some more, making his stomach want even more. It was just too much to handle, he needed food and he needed it now. He popped of the lid of the box and started eating.

John had finally finished his conversation with max, the pizza deliverer had promised to keep quiet about the demon. John knew the guy pretty well and knew he could be trusted. He closed the door and turned to the demon who had been surprisingly quiet the entire conversation, and now he saw why. Four slices had already been removed from the pizza box, and Red was just about to take a bite from the fifth one, molten cheese dripping from the corners of his mouth. He smiled slightly as a small amount of cheese fell back in the box.

"Judging by the cheese dripping from your mouth, I can tell that you are extremely hungry."

John smiled brightly at the sight he was seeing. But unlike John Red didn't feel so happy. He felt more like a pig, scuffing down all that food like that, not having the decency to wait for John to start.

"Sorry."

He mumbled quietly.

"Sorry for what?"

Replied John, rather confused. He hadn't seen the demon do anything wrong. The was nothing peculiar apart from the little bit of cheese that dripped down his mouth, but that looked cute.

"For not waiting."

John sat down on the arm chair.

"Oh that, well you shouldn't worry about that big guy. It's my fault to begin with, I mean how long has it been since you last ate? I should be the one to apologize to you for keeping you waiting. But anyway I can see that you like it, I wasn't sure about it when I ordered it. I had no idea what sort of food you ate, so pizza seemed like a really good idea"

Red took another bite, feeling a bit more at ease knowing that John wasn't mad at him. He simply nodded.

"Good, that's nice to hear that. I do really got to find out what you eat other then this, but well see about that tomorrow I guess. "

He kicked off his shoes, and leaned back in the chair. Finally after a long day of work and an unexpected cleaning spree he could relax. He closed his eyes for a moment, completely missing that Red was holding out one of the pizza boxes out to him.

"John."

John opened his eyes and looked at the box. He didn't really feel hungry, plus it was obvious that one simple pizza wasn't going to settle the demon's hunger. Besides he wasn't really in the mood for pizza now anyways.

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry, and I don't really think one pizza would be enough to satisfy your hunger."

"But what about you?"

He sounded a bit worried, thinking there was nothing else for John. He knew how it felt to be without food, and it did not feel good at all. He didn't want John to feel the same way, especially since this was his to begin with. John gave the demon a blank stare.

"Red, tell me. What have you been eating these couple of days?"

That was something that he had to think about. To be honest he had no clue what. Mostly it was leftovers wrapped in strangely bright colored packaging. The smell most of the time was awful but it was the only thing edible thing around so had to make do.

"I'm not sure, but it came from those large containers outside."

John shuddered by the idea of eating out of a garbage can, gross and inhumane.

"Red, those containers, it's where people put their garbage in, it's unhealthy and not to mention very disgusting. So it's not really a big problem to pass my dinner on to someone who needs it, don't worry about it. It's nice of you to think of me though, shows you got a good personality."

John reached out for the remote. The sight of a baby gazelle being torn apart by a lion wasn't really something he wanted to look at right now, or ever. There was something he wanted to look at not far from him, but staring wasn't really an option. The demon continued eating his pizza, his mood clearly lightened up. At first he had a content smile across his face, but now he was just starring at the screen. His stomach was sufficiently filled, enough to keep it out of his mind for a while so he could focus his attention on that weird thing.

The demons eyes shot from John while he was flipping through the channels back to the television. John, completely unaware of the demon's confusion was zapping through hoping to stumble upon something interesting to watch. Red laid down the two boxes beside him and got up from the couch not taking his eyes of the remote for a single moment. John was unaware of Red until the demon was standing right next to him, his nose just inches away from the remote. John jolted up in surprise, nearly falling from his arm chair as Red touched the remote with his stone finger.

"Red! God damn, don't ever do that again."

The demon cocked his head to the side, what did he do wrong? He was too busy to hear John say why he should not scare people like that. The remote did, unlike John, not respond, but he saw it with his own eyes that it did something. The television thing responded to it as soon as John pressed on it.

"Sit down."

John said to the demon, knowing that he hadn't heard a word of what he just said. Better explain how it works before things go wrong. The demon sat back down on the couch not taking his eyes of the remote. John took the seat next to him.

"Ok, you know what a television is right?"

Red nodded.

"So, someone who was extremely lazy thought to himself 'why should I have to get up every time when I want to change the channel' and so the remote was born, so that people don't have to get up to change the channel on the TV"

He held out the remote to Red. He picked it up carefully as if it was made out of glass. It felt so light, he looked at it from every angle. How did this strange thing work, there were so many symbols on it.

"I'll show you how it works, and keep it simple."

He grabbed the demon's hand and held out the side with the buttons upright. John's hand slid over the back of the red hand, the surface of Red's hand felt a bit rough to the touch, yet not unpleasant. Red looked John in his eyes, feeling a slight blush spread out across his face.

"So, by pressing this button you will make the channel on the television go one up, and with this one it will go down. With these you will change the volume higher or lower, and finally, with this one you can turn it off when you are done watching."

John reluctantly pulled back his hand when he was done explaining the basics of the remote.

Despite knowing what it did Red was still a bit cautious with it, as if it was going to bite him or something along those lines. But if John could do it without any problem then surely he could too. So he finally pressed one, making the television go one channel up. The demon looked at it to see what he had done. A smile spread out over his face. He pressed it again, making it go up one more. This was such a fun thing to do. He pressed the button over, over and over again.

Normally it would drive John up the wall if someone could not make up their mind on what they wanted to watch, but this time he would make an exception, knowing that red had never seen a television before. Plus it was rather fun to see someone get excited over switching the channel on a TV. He leaned back ready to relax until he noticed that Red wasn't zapping anymore, and the sound of two men moaning obscenely filled the air of the apartment.

John lunged himself forward, quickly snatching the remote out of the demon's hand and switching it up one more. At first the demon looked a bit shocked. What the hell happened? What did he do wrong? John's face turned bright red. Did he see what was on? He hoped not.

"Is there something I did wrong?"

Red asked, even though he did exactly what John did. But John didn't look mad, his face was red yes, but he looked more ashamed than anything else. John gave the remote back to Red without looking straight at him.

"N-no it's ok, it's just, well. That's not really an appropriate channel, so if you could avoid it next time."

He got up from the couch and walked over to the TV.

"You see, every time you change the channel a number will appear here for a short time."

John pointed to the right upper corner.

"When that number says one hundred and five, you need to quickly flip through to the next one, do you understand?"

The demon nodded, looked down at the remote and started zapping again. John just had to hope that he understood it. Stopping at that channel would make things very uncomfortable around him, and not for the demon. He didn't know if Red still remembered about sex and all, so avoiding the subject would be a smart thing to do. Especially porn.

Two hours had passed since the zapping incident and the demon had finally stopped zapping. He had done what was asked of him and avoided the porn channel, and had found something that he wanted to watch. Who would have guessed that out of all the channels on the TV cartoons would be something that would draw his attention.

The sight of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck fighting over who gets to be shot. Despite the fact that he had no clue of who they were, it still seemed to amuse him. Although it was quite difficult to explain him the difference between cartoons and real life. That if a cartoon character gets shot doesn't mean that he is dead, unlike real people. But in the end he understood.

By then it was around eleven o'clock on what was suppose to be a quiet evening. John looked at the crimson demon, the image getting blurry and slowly started to fade away into darkness.

He rested his head against the couch, and slowly drifted off into sleep, with Red still focused on the TV. At first he didn't notice until he was about to ask him why a skunk was harassing a cat.

"John?"

But nothing. The guy was fast asleep, he had pulled his knees up to his chest, and murmured something. Maybe he should put him in bed? He looked very tired the entire night so it would be best to let him sleep some where quiet He gently picked John up in his arms, it didn't take much effort for the demon, but he had to be careful though not to wake him up or hurt him with his stone hand.

He opened the door with his tail and entered the room. At first he didn't want to put John down and just sit there with him cuddled up in his arms. But he knew that would not be alright. He liked him yes, but what if it was a one way love? Besides he only knew him for half a day, John would think he was insane for declaring his love now.

He laid John down in the bed not sure if he should take his clothes off, was it the same thing as when taking a bath? No, just leave them on. So he just laid the covers over John and tucked him in. Maybe he should just… He looked around the room for a moment, it was just the two of them now, maybe he should. No one would notice right? He kneeled down, took one final nervous look around the room before quickly but gently kissing John on his forehead

He squirmed around in his sleep but did not wake up. Red smiled contently to himself before leaving the room.

"I kissed him."

He whispered, giggling softly as he sat down on the couch. He stretched himself out, resting his arms behind his head. That a simple kiss can feel so nice. He looked down at the coffee table and noticed the remote again. He glanced over at the door, he's asleep now, and the door is closed. He picked it up. Now might be the time to find out why John acted so strange because of a simple channel.

The demon kept zapping until he reached one hundred and four and stopped. Maybe he shouldn't do this? John told him not to, and disobeying him didn't feel good. But curiosity got the better of him so he went up one more channel. His stomach filled with anticipation and nerves the moment he pressed the button, but disappeared just as quickly when he saw that there was noting going on. It looked like the same as one of those, how did John call it, television series. Yeah, where every thing is so dramatic and overreacted. At least that's what John said. The demon wouldn't know, up until now he would simply skip these until he saw more cartoons. Maybe he should watch this for a change.

The first thing he say was a rather bulky man in a blue outfit walking past something that looked like several cages built in the wall. The man had a black cane and was strolling past the cages. In each cage were two men in orange suits with numbers on their chest. It confused the demon a little, but he couldn't ask John. He was sleeping, plus he shouldn't be watching this.

The man stopped at one of the cages and stepped inside after unlocking it. The other men who were already inside stood up and looked rather nervous at each other as if they knew what was going to happen. He ordered the two men to kneel before him, and as soon as they did he started unzipping his pants and took out his cock. He ordered the other men to start sucking, and they did.

Red stared at the screen, eyes wide and his jaw dropping open slightly. What was happening? Were they going to mate? Why would they show that on the TV? He was confused, his mind puzzled, yet he was extremely aroused. A huge bulge started to form in the demon's underwear, the fabric stretching out to make room for his member. His normal hand automatically found his way down and was now massaging the bulge.

Red looked down and quickly pulled his had away, as if his crotch was on fire. He shook his head, no he shouldn't do this, it was wrong. John was sleeping in the room next to him. What if he woke up and saw him. Would he like it? He might, but it wasn't worth risking it. He looked back at the TV. He should turn it off, remove the temptation. The remote was right in front of him, al he had to do was reach out and grab it. But something was holding him back from actually doing it.

The man in the blue clothes was taking them off, his shirt, shoes, socks, pants, and finally his underwear. He ordered the other two men to do the same. Clearly he was the dominant male here and he wasn't afraid to let them know. The two men were still licking and sucking away at the member that was presented to them, while stroking their own. The demon glanced to his member, still rock hard, the tip wet with pre-cum. His hand slipped underneath the fabric, grabbing his shaft firmly in his normal hand. His finger slipped to the tip, teasing it. The demon moaned, but quickly interrupted himself before it got too loud. His eyes flashing to the door leading to John's bed room. He listened silently.

Nothing, all safe now. So he continued playing with himself. His finger slipped underneath his foreskin rubbing over his mushroom shaped head. The tip of his finger was now coated in a thin lair of pre-cum. His head tilted backwards letting out another soft moan, only a bit quieter this time. He looked back at the screen and saw the men playing with the standing man's balls. It sure looked like he was enjoying it.

The demon's stone hand was also now down at his crotch, gently stroking the jockstrap that was covering his own balls. It felt rough but enjoyable at the same time, maybe he should pull his own underwear off, just like the men on the TV. He raised his butt from the couch and slipped off the jockstrap, letting it slide down to his ankles. It made everything so much easier for him. He gently cupped up his balls with his stone hand, rolling them around. His normal hand pulled back the foreskin exposing the tip. He started stroking the shaft, up and down, sending waves of pleasure through his body. It was hard for him to contain his moans and groans, but he managed.

He repeatedly pulled his foreskin back and forth, his hand sliding over his complete length. He looked back at the TV and saw that the men had changed position while he was stroking himself. One of the men who was kneeling before was now laying down on a bed on his back while the other was sucking his cock. The male who was standing before was know kneeling behind the other, pulling him closer, and spitting down on his own member, coating it up in saliva. He grinned at the man who was lying down, before pushing the tip of his cock deep inside the man.

The man yelled out in pain, pulling away from the man who was penetrating. But the third man held him down, allowing full penetration. The man grabbed the bed sheets and buried his face in the mattress, the man who wore the blue outfit rested his body on top of his mate, kissing the crook of his neck and telling him to stop being a wuss. It confused the demon, why would he talk like that to his mate, doesn't he love him? The man started thrusting in his man, at first they started off slow, but after a while the man picked up the pace. The yelling turned into moaning mixed together with low grunting. He really seemed to enjoy it, but what would it feel like, the demon wondered. This was another one of those questions that he could not ask John. Instead his eyes noticed his tail… that could work.

He maneuvered his tail so it would be close to his mouth, and started licking it. Spitting on it so that it would be wet enough to slide in. He gave it one more final spit before he brought it down between his legs. He laid down on his back so that there was nothing in the way, and pulled his butt cheeks apart placing the tip at his tight entrance. Maybe he was taking it too far now, maybe that was good. Up till now his curiosity had been rewarded by great feelings. So he went for it, gently placing the tip against his opening. With one swift movement, he slipped het in. maybe a little to far for a first try.

He gasped for air as he pulled it back out. What was that for strange feeling? It hurt, yet it felt so good at the same time. He went in for another go, only slower and pushing it deeper inside him. His breaths accelerated as his tail went in deeper and deeper, rubbing up against the one particular spot that was sending shockwaves of pleasure through out his body, letting out more forcefully suppressed moans. It felt so exhilarating and so familiar, he could not stop sliding it in and out of himself, why did he had the feeling that he'd done this all before.

The feeling of his tail felt delightful. But he wanted more, so he released his left butt cheek so that he could continue stroking himself, faster and faster. His tail plunging in and out of him, forcing him to the brink of ejaculation.

He looked back at the TV and saw the man pull his cock out of his mate, shooting his seed all over him, calling him a greedy pig, hungry for cock. The third man greedily lapped up the splatters of cum with his tongue. Yes, he was almost that close now. He pulled his tail out and sat back up straight. He closed his eyes and threw his head and arched his back before his cock started shooting several large loads of cum, splattering all over his muscular chest. Some of it even ended up on his chin.

He panted heavily and sweat had broken out all over his body. He leaned back on the couch and looked at his chest. Damn what a mess. Cum was dripping down between his abs, some of it was sticking in his pubes. How was he going to clean it all up, he couldn't just leave it like this and go to sleep. Think Red think. But he couldn't. He was still exhausted from it all that he could hardly think properly. But then it hit him. A towel, that could work. Luckily for him John had left his in a basket. The only downside was, it was in his room.

No big deal, he had John in his arms and he didn't even wake up from it, so this should be easy. He got back up on his feet and pulled his underwear back on. There was still a small bulge in it, his cock wasn't completely flaccid yet, no time for that. He opened up the door as quietly as he could and slipped inside. He looked around and easily spotted the basket. He bent over to pick the towel up when a moaning voice stopped him.

"Red, is that you?"

John was sitting up in his bed, but did not sound awake. Red grabbed a towel and slowly backed away. John did not follow, he was just staring straight forward as if he hadn't noticed the demon at al, and was just talking to himself. So he slipped outside and closed the door. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth. He got what he needed, success.

He rubbed the towel over his body, rubbing off the globs of cum, and lifting up his jockstrap to clean up the rest, and of course to give himself another satisfying rub. He laid the towel down next to the couch and sat back down. Time for some more TV, the demon was far from tired and still had lots of things to see. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there, sorry for taking so long, bad, bad me. Just to make sure you people know, I will continue this fic until it's finished, it might take a while. It'll probably be a lot quicker once I finally have a place of my own. Anyhow I was looking for a beta, because the girl who used to check my stories has her own stuff to worry about, so I was hoping that someone out there wouldn't mind helping me out. I need someone to help me out, so that other people won't get annoyed by the bad grammar etc. as you can see English is not my first language. Anywho enjoy.

John's eyes slowly slid open, he stared blankly at the alarm clock. Ten in the morning, this had got to be a personal record for him. Normally he'd be up, showered and ready to do what ever he had to do that day. But not this time. It probably had to do with that not everything last night went as they usually did. He sat upright remembering what exactly happened last night. Something with a guest he had. Then, all of a sudden john's eyes shot wide open, realizing that he had a guest in his house, a very unusual guest, one of whom he had no idea were he was now or what he was doing! He stepped out of bed, heading to the closet to get some clean clothes to put on, only realizing that he already was wearing something, his clothes from last night. That was rather odd, normally he would remove his clothes except for his underwear before going to bed. Then again he couldn't even remember going to bed in the first place. The last thing he could remember was Red, zapping through the channels, looking all the more surprised by each channel he passed. But what was he doing in bed if he'd fallen asleep on couch? Did Red put him to bed? Well, it's nice of him if he did. Although John was thinking that Red should have used the bed instead of him. the couch wasn't all that comfortable for someone of his size. John however could easily fit there, no problem at all. Maybe he should hurry up and see if Red had any sleep at all. The guy could hardly take his eyes off the television.

John quickly changed into a different outfit and stepped into the living room, only to find Red laying stretched out on the couch, with his robe wide open, leaving his privates very visible to John. His head flushed faintly red, he shouldn't be looking at his privates, it was rude and inappropriate but yet so very tempting. John looked a bit further up Red's body and saw the remote lying on his broad chest. He must have fallen asleep while watching, the television was still on he turned it off, as well as remaining lights that were left on. But when he wanted to pick up the remote from the demon's chest John jolted up in surprise as a load grumbling noise filled the air. He leaned over the couch, looking at Red when he heard the noise again. It seemed that his house guest was a little hungry. No surprise there, he had quite the appetite.

So he went into the kitchen and dove into the fridge, hoping to have enough food to make a proper breakfast for both Red and himself. It seemed that he was lucky, there was enough left. Even for someone like Red. He still had to go to the supermarket though today, because this wasn't enough to last until tonight. Plus he had to get some clothes for him that would actually fit, and weren't from an ex boyfriend. Even though he hadn't had a clue on were to get clothes his size, certainly not at the place were he got his. For some reason Red wouldn't look like the kind of guy who would feel comfortable in a suit. He would have to go on a shopping spree going from clothing store to clothing store, hoping he would guess Red's correct size. Great, just the thing for him. But then there was the problem of leaving Red alone for such a long time. Would he be able to keep himself busy while John was out. He did a good job last night but that wasn't planned. Guess he would just have to discuss it with him over a nice breakfast. He took eggs, bacon, toast, pretty much all the ingredients needed for a proper breakfast, only instead of cooking for one person, John had to make the same amount that he would make for three, maybe four people. At least he hoped that it would be enough.

After several minutes of cooking the kitchen started filling up with several delicious smells, that drifted off to the living room were Red was sleeping. Only now was he starting to wake up. The smell of food filled up his nostrils, it smelled so good, but what was it. He sat upright on the couch, giving his genitals a scratch, stretching out his arms . This couch thing wasn't all that comfortable , but at least he woke up in a much nicer place now, way better then outside on the street. He turned to were the delicious smell came from and saw John rummaging around in the place he called a kitchen, walking back and forth between the kitchen and the large table, putting all sorts of food on it. Food that Red had never seen before, but they did smell so good.

"Ah, good morning sleepy head. Slept well?" Red nodded, still distracted by all the food that was displayed on the table. Was he allowed to eat some of it? "I can see that you are hungry, sit, I'm almost done." So he could eat some of it, that was nice of John to share his food again. He sat down at the table, the wooden chair cracked a little, but managed to hold his weight. That was a relief, the last thing he wanted was to break something that belonged to john. Now that he was seated, red was able to get a better look at what was spread out over the table. The first thing that caught his eye was a platter, stacked with straps of meat on it. It smelled so good that it made his mouth water. But he wasn't going to give in, not like last night. No, this time he was going to show John that he had manners. That he could wait, he only needed some distraction. So he look what more was on the table.

Apart from the meat there were this yellow looking… what was that? Red couldn't quite make out what it was. But that was with pretty much everything that John had made. the only thing he did recognize was the meat. Maybe he should ask John about it after he was done. It seemed that he was done, and he sat down at the opposite side of him. He saw Red's puzzling face knowing that he had no clue on what everything was. "First I want to say sorry for letting you sleep on the couch like that. normally when I have a guest they take my bed and I sleep on the couch." John poured some orange juice into a glass and handed it to Red. Who smelled it first, looking at the orange contents of the glass before taking a small sip from it. To his surprise the liquid tasted nice, so he gulped down the entire glass in one go. A small remainder was left on his upper lip, which made it look like he had an orange mustache. This child like innocence made this big man look so adorable to john.

"It's ok." He said while licking his lips clean. "I don't want to take away your place to sleep. you already did so much for me. Besides, I slept really good last night, better then outside." His mouth was talking, but his eyes were certainly not paying any attention to John as they were going from one item of food to the other, still trying to figure out what it all was. How could things that looked so weird smell so good. John pushed a platter of bacon towards Red. "Try some. It's called bacon." Red picked up a piece and inspected it more closely, as if it could explode at any given moment. "Doesn't all food come in boxes?" He then asked. John shook his head. "No, no. that's for when people are to lazy to cook, I don't do it all the time just every once in a while." He took a small bite from the piece, and was convinced pretty much straight away. But he had to remind himself to take it easy. John had made this food by himself, so he should at least have the decency to not eat like did last night.

John made Red taste each thing on the table so that he could explain him what it actually was before he ate it. But mostly he did it so he could chuckle at Red's face every time after he took a bite from something new. It was clear to the big man that it was safe, yet this voice deep inside his mind kept telling him to be safe and take a small bite first, making a weird face in the presses of doing so. "So, how is it? eatable so far?" Red nodded with his mouth full of pancakes, a small amount of syrup dripping from the corner of his mouth. Clearly he was enjoying it, no doubt about it. It made it hard to talk though, so it was quite at the table. But then again, John didn't know what to talk about. The guy had lost his memories, so talking about that might reveal something.

"So, uhm, has anything come back to you yet?" Red stopped chewing, being reminded about his current situation. He still had no clue on who he was, were he came from, or why he was here in the first place. So he shook his head. "Ah it's ok, it'll come back sooner or later right."

"But what if it doesn't?" He sounded a bit depressed by the whole situation. John knew he shouldn't have brought it up in the first place, not this soon. Plus it wasn't as if he wanted him to leave. On the contrary he wanted him to stay for as long as he needed. But it would have been good if some part of his memory had returned. "Well, I guess we just have to wait until it does, right? "

Suppose he could, but it didn't feel right to him to stay here. It felt as if he was using John, although it only had been one night. It just didn't feel right. How was he suppose to stay here for that long and be a burden to John. No, there had to be some other way. "I-I can't." John looked up in surprise. That wasn't really the answer he was expecting and hoping to hear from him. "Why not?" It wasn't a problem for him to have Red around, and not just because he was nice to look at. The guy lost his memories, there was no way John could kick him back on the street, alone in the cold. What if there was another group of people out to hurting him again. "It's really nice of you to let me stay, it just that, you know, it gives me this bad feeling. As if I'm doing something wrong. For a moment it remained quite, neither of them spoke. A burden? Why would he think of himself of a burden. Ok he needed some help here and there, but the guy had been through so much in a such short time, it would be inhumane if he couldn't even ask for help after all that. But thinking about it, he did understand why Red felt this way. He just didn't look like the sort of guy who enjoys mooching of other people. "Well Red, there is a very simple solution for that. How about you help me out? I mean you said you didn't want to be a burden so maybe I can teach you thing, things such as learning you how to cook. I mean I'm no great chef myself but I think we can work something out. And cleaning stuff up. It might take the bad feeling away, plus you get to learn stuff you can use later on!"

That did sound like a good idea. "Really?" "Of course, let's just make the best out of this shall we." John got up to start cleaning up the table. "But we will start tomorrow. First I have to get some decent clothing on you." Mainly because it would be way to distracting to teach him things whilst having him parade around in a jockstrap and a open robe. "That means I have to go out today though. But the problem is I can't take you outside in just your underwear. I mean I can take you out to the store after you're properly dressed. So, think you can handle yourself all by yourself today? It might take a while you see, because I was suppose to visit my grandmother today and she is quite the talkative person." A full day by himself? But John barely knew him. Why would he leave him all by himself. How did John trust him like this. Wait, maybe this was a little test. Yeah, a perfect chance to show john and himself that he was up for this.

John had finished clearing the table while Red just sat back and watched him, trying to figure out what he was doing with the stuff they ate from. He was putting them in a weird cabinet. but no matter how weird it was, he had to pay attention to it if he was going to be useful. But it all seemed pretty easy to do, John was finished rather quick so if John could do it then so could he. Only John noticed Red eying him, elbows on the table, his eyes almost squinting, as if he didn't want to miss a single moment of what was happening. Really committed, almost frightening. Let's just hope he's able to process all that that was going to be told to him, since he would be alone for the rest of the day. There wasn't going to be anyone around to help him with the things that he didn't understand. Or at least for a couple of hours, maybe he should send someone over.

"So Red, since you're going to be alone for a while, you of course need to eat and drink. Judging by what you ate last night, it's quite a lot. So, let me introduce you to the fridge." He walked over to the fridge and opened it, showing Red several bottles juice and a large bottle of unopened cola that he could drink from, and if needed get water from the tap. He also showed him what he could eat if he got hungry, of course it had to be food that didn't need any preparation what so ever. Which meant he would be eating doughnuts and other junkfood. If he would send someone it had to be someone who could cook. But it also had to be someone who he could trust to keep quite about who was staying in his house, but he would sort that out later. One thing at the time.

Red grabbed the bag of potato chips and shook them around. People eat this? was all he could think. It didn't weigh very much, how can you enjoy something that is so light, how tasty could something called junkfood really be? "Ok, you sure you can stay here all by your self? I mean I can just call my grandmother and tell her I can't make it today." Red shook his head, Nope he was just going to sit in the back and try to stay out of the kid's way as much as possible and let him enjoy his day. In his opinion he was too much of a burden already, yet there he still was, in his house while John was about to leave, leaving him alone. What was it that made John think that he could be trusted, someone randomly found on the street.

"Ok then, then it's time for me to go." Red watched John as he grabbed his coat and walked to the door. "I'll see if I can convince someone to come over if it gets a bit too late. " John saw the uncertainty in the eyes of his new houseguest. The debacle from last night certainly didn't help him with his insecurities towards other people, but he couldn't just leave him alone here for the entire day. Sure he could survive one snacks, but not for long. "Don't worry, I'll make sure it's someone I can trust. Someone who you can trust." John grabbed his backpack from the chair and flung it over his back. "Well, like I said, I have no idea at what time that I will be back, so behave yourself will you?" Red nodded as John went out and closed the door behind him, leaving the red guy alone once again.

As John was walking down the stairs the thought of Red being alone in his apartment kept buzzing in the back of his mind, was this really such a good idea? Well there was nothing left to do now then to trust him and hope nothing bad happens that John would later regret. As he stepped outside he gave a last look up to his apartment, no fire yet, a good start it seems. Who knows he might actually pull this off. He walked off feeling a bit more certain about his earlier decision.

Red had a moment just like John, simply staring at the door wondering if John actually made a good decision about leaving him there all by himself. But it's nice to see that John trusted him like that, time to show him that he was up to the task. But what was he going to do, he had all the time in the world but had no clue what to do with it. Maybe it was time to start thinking about what he was going to with his life, what he would do if his memory never returned. He couldn't stay here for ever, John had a life of his own and so should he. But he had no clue on how things worked out there. Where did the food come from, where was John going to get these clothes, will there be people who would want him around.

He first slid off his robe, being in his underwear… it just felt good. A feeling of freedom. He didn't have to feel ashamed of his weird skin color because there was no one there who could see him. He rubbed his groin, he could take these off as well, but maybe that would take it a bit too far, who knows when John might get back. Running around naked in his house would probably leave a bad impression. John looked a bit uncomfortable last night after Red had taken off his clothes, so he just eased himself down on the couch leaving his unmentionables on ignoring the urge of full nudity. He relaxed, looking at himself in the reflection of the television, not being happy with what he saw. How on earth was he going to start a life for himself looking like that. It certainly wasn't one he could share with John. But he was nice to him so who knows, maybe there are some feelings there as well. For some reason it seemed unlikely to find someone like John. Someone who was as nice as him, kind, generous. Cute face, lovely brown eyes, nice ass.

How would he look like if those clothes would come off, sliding off the jacket, unbuttoning the shirt but leaving on the tie, yes the tie would look good. His mind trailed off further and further, he could almost see John standing in front of him, slowly taking off his pants, sliding them down to his ankles, but before he could go any further his fantasy turned back to reality by someone knocking on the door. At first he thought that it was just his imagination, but there it was again followed by a female voice. "John? John you in there? You had better not be sleeping mister.". panic started to well up in the demon's chest, what was he going to do, no one else knew that he was there apart from John. What if this woman got scared and screamed. What if she told everyone about him being here, it might get John in trouble. He should hide, yes, hide and hope she wouldn't find him. He slipped into John's room closing the door behind him, just in time because the moment Red closed the bedroom door, the front opened.

"John? You in here? Come on John, don't be a jackass!" the woman walked around the house searching for John, red knew it wouldn't take long for her to check this room as well, so he made his way over to the bathroom but his tail knocked over the alarm clock. It fell on the ground with a loud thud and Red knew he was busted. "John, is that you? " He didn't answer he just froze in place. "John seriously, you are freaking me out here, what on earth are you doing? Are you naked again? Nothing I haven't seen before." The woman sounded cautious, her footsteps falling back towards the kitchen. For a moment Red didn't hear anything apart from the sound of someone rummaging around in one of the cabinets. "Who ever the hell you are, you picked the wrong house to break into mister. I've got a frying pan and I know how to use it… sort of." She walked back to John's bedroom and before Red could anything she opened the door.

For a moment the two of them just stared at one another, Red was the first to break the silence with a simple "Hi." The woman stuttered for a moment, no yelling so it would be a perfect time for Red to explain who he was and what he was doing there. But he was his with the frying pan right on the side of his face before he could say a word.

"ouch…"

It hurt for a moment, but the pain left just as quick. He looked at the woman who still held the pan between them, with an angry look on her face. "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in John's house!" Red tried to explain but he just could not get a word in, the woman just kept on talking and talking. "Are you one of those disgusting perverts who enjoy going into other peoples houses and sniffing there clothes for their sick pleasures, because it sure looks like you were enjoying something." The woman signed to his crotch were only now Red noticed his manhood was still up do to John's strip session in his little fantasy he had just minutes ago. "N-n-no no it's not like that. I mean, it's just, I wasn't. I don't do stuff like that honestly." The woman narrowing her eyes at the red man. "Well you'd better have a good explanation mister, because so far I'm not buying it." she held out the frying pan threateningly despite the fact that it had no effect on Red what so ever.

So Red sat down on the edge of the bed and started explaining, from the moment John heroically stepped in and helped him. How he took him inside and took care of him. The problem with the clothing, and why he wasn't here right now. The woman took it all in, processing it. Normally she wouldn't trust it, but this was John they were taking about, she knew him better than anyone. Silence fell once more, and this time Red had no idea how to break the silence. But he didn't need to. The woman dropped the frying pan and flung herself at the Red man wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh my good, you poor thing. how could they be so mean. I am so sorry for hitting you, you must have been terrified after all that you've been through. I can't believe people could be so mean!"

Red had no idea what to do, it was nice to have someone who didn't mind touching him, but it being a woman, it just didn't feel right in that way. But the hug didn't last long, the woman pulled away and stood back up, smiling brightly. "I am going to make up for this mistake, how ever I need to make a quick phone call so back in a minute."

She left the bedroom and didn't hear from her until a wall of sound thundering from the living room. "WHY THE FUCK DIDN"T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A HALF NAKED RED GUY IN YOUR APARTMENT! We've talked about this before, THIS was a thing on a need to know base for me john. I was scared shitless, and I bet your guest didn't enjoy this either. I mean I hit the poor guy with a frying pan John, a frying pan! No you listen, I thought he was some kind of deviant sex pervert who wanted to sniff your underwear " she paused for a moment, only noticing now that she was being watched by the red guy. His head was cocked to the side, like a little puppy seeing something new for the first time. "Excuse me for a moment. What's the matter big guy?"

"Who are you talking to?" He looked around the room, there was no one there apart from them. "Well John of course." John was back! He felt a sudden wave of relief wash over himself, glad that John didn't take as long as he said he would. Perhaps he forgot something, but when he looked around the room again there was still no one else. Was this woman crazy or something? "But John's not here." The woman chuckled to herself before continuing her conversation. "Hey John, say hi." She held out a small black object to Red positioning it right next to his ear when all of a sudden Red could hear the John's voice coming from the small object. He backed up quickly staring confused at this small black object that used John's voice. "John? John what happened to you!" He snatched the phone out of the woman's hand, shacking it up and down hoping that John would eventually fall out, but he didn't. All he could hear was John asking what the hell was going on. "Don't worry John, I will get you out of this thing." He looked at the woman who seemed a bit amused by his actions. "How do we get him out, do we smash it?" The woman's eyes suddenly shot wide open, yanking the phone quickly from the red guy's hand. "No, no, no luv. No smashing the expensive phone!"

"See, John had one of these things as well, so when he talks through it his voice, and only his voice is transferred to mine, so he's not trapped in here, no need for smashing." She held it back out to him, hoping he would understand what she just said. This time Red picked it up more carful holding it next to his ear, just like how the woman did it. "Hi John, is that you there?" for a moment all he could hear was some chuckling from the other side. "Yes Red it's me, nothing to worry about. You doing ok? I hope Liz didn't scare you to much, I should have known that she would visit. Anyway, I think it might take a bit longer so, think you can handle staying around her for a while?" Red gave the woman another look, was there something wrong with her then? Something he should know about? "When are you coming back then?" he could hardly hide the disappointment in his voice.

"It might take a bit longer then I expected, so I was hoping that you wouldn't mind if Liz would stay with you for a while, I'll be back in the evening though." He wasn't very happy about it, but he agreed, giving the phone back to the woman named Liz. He sat down on the couch staring at the television who was off, listening to Liz ending her call. She quickly joined him. "So there big guy, we have the whole day to ourselves, what shall we do." He was going to think about what he was going to do with his life, what he was going to do about John. He shrugged his shoulders not knowing how else someone could spend his or her day other then watching television. "John did not think this one through now did he. Well you were obviously about to do something before I came in."

Red looked down at his crotch, his cock was now flaccid, luckily for him. Being around Liz was hard enough as it was, with a hard on would make it worse. "You like him don't ya." She suddenly pointed out, out of no were. For a moment Red said nothing, just staring at the television, his eyes shot wide open. How on earth did she know, should he just deny it. But he sounded to nervous to sound convincing. He could feel her stare at him, it took too long to respond. anything he would say now wasn't going to convince her. "I knew it." Red looked at her smug looking face. All he managed to say before she gave quick respond was: "How?" "I'm just that good. Not even a random half naked guy can hide things from me!"

"Anyway!" She continued. "First of all I want to apologise about the outburst just now, I mean I'm not really used to seeing, you know…"

"Freaks?"

"Big muscled guys in their underwear in my friend's apartment... With a hard on. About damn time though. It's been to long since he brought someone home with him." Red looked at himself once more in the reflection of the television, Liz looking as well. She chuckled amusingly, while standing up to get herself a drink. She could see him staring at himself, not looking all to happy. It didn't took long for her to find what she needed. This was almost like a second home to her anyways, and took two bottles of beer of it. "Sweetie, staring at it won't change it." She handed him a bottle before sitting back down, taking a large sip from her drink. " It's bugging you isn't it? The way you look, I mean." Red first smelled the bottle, curiously bringing the bottle to his lips, taking a small sip. Strangely bitter at first but yet so delicious.

"Yes it actually does. But also that I have no idea who I am or where I am from. The only thing I do know is that people hate me for what I am. I don't even know what it is that I am." Liz place her bottle on the table, coaster of course. John would kill her if she didn't, and grabbed Red's face. Twisting it from side to side. "That's obvious isn't it. You're a demon." A demon? What is a demon. He looked back at the reflection. "What is a demon?" Liz looked questioning. But judging by the look on Red's face she knew that he wasn't joking around and indeed had no idea what a demon was. "Well demons are these deceitful, lying, and mostly murdering creatures who hunt down people, mainly to eat them. Or at least that's what people think. As far as I know no one has come in contact with a real life demon." The look on Red's face was anything but improving, maybe telling him that he resembled murderous creatures from hell might not have been such a good idea. "Wait, you don't think you're like that do you? I mean you look sexy!" She laid a hand on his chest. "Plus you didn't really do anything after I hit you. So yeah you don't really strike me as an aggressive person."

She had a point there. He didn't feel angry at all after he got hit. In fact he hasn't hurt anyone for that matter. Not a single person. But what was this sexy she mentioned. "Sexy?"

"Yeah. Sexy, hunkish, hot! Nice to look at. You know, a body that you'd want to lick chocolate sauce off." The thing was that she wasn't even kidding about the last part. This was definitively a guy she wanted to do freaky things with. Sadly he was off limits. Meanwhile Red's mind had trailed off a bit, letting the explanation run through his mind. If sexy meant that someone looked so good that you want to lick him then John definitively looked sexy. Luckily for his own sake his skin was red making it easier to hide his blush. But alas for him his tail had betrayed him, swinging gently back and forth. Plus his mind was trailing off as well. Something that Liz was very good at recognizing since she saw that same look on john's face so many time before when he was thinking about doing dirty things to someone he liked at the time. So she nudged the red demon with her elbow. "Hey pervert! Do that in your own time, not when I'm around." Shamefully red apologized with a mumble, but the smile on Liz's face clearly indicated her amusement. Not taking it all to serious.

"So, tell me some more about yourself. Your name, and, well, the things you at least do know." Well he didn't knew his real name, only the name that John had given him so that he would at least have some sort of an identity, on which Liz interrupted him. "Red? Really? Couldn't he have been a little bit more creative. Red? That sounded more like a nick-name. How about Hellboy. At least that is more than just a colour." Hellboy? But red was the name John had given him, it felt special for some reason. He had to talk it over with John before making a final decision on it. Of course Liz had to object but understood that it was important to him and just left it for what it was. "So how did you manage here, your first evening with John, I mean I know John, and him being in the same room with a half naked guy, something is bound to happen." Red hesitated at first, but Liz already knew about his feelings for John, so he might as well tell the whole thing. Apart from his adventure with the one channel, that was something best kept to himself.

"Well, last night I had something really good to eat. It came in a cardboard box. I think it was called a pizza. And I got to take a bath, that was fun, but I'm not sure if John was happy when I took off my clothing. He left the bathroom pretty quickly." "And you are still questioning if John likes you or not? I mean John only pulls the blushing face on people he has certain feelings for. Especially when they are unveiling their privates to him." The demon looked at Liz with a twinkle of hope in his golden eyes. "Really?" "Duh, but I'll tell you how and why later. Finish the story first." But there wasn't much left to tell. He left certain parts out of course. Parts that were meant only for him, and who know, the kissing John on the head thing while he was sleeping might freak her out or something. After he was done talking, Liz took a moment to let it all sink in. So basically this guy has been through hell, and still manages to stay this calm and gentle. Quite astonishing when you thought about it, but then again, Red wasn't a normal person. Still she felt sorry for him.

Luckily John had brighten things up for him. Showing that not everyone saw him as a monster. "So, what I'm wondering right now is: what's john's plan? Has he talked about it with you?" Red shook his head. He had barely had time to think about it himself let alone John. "Ok, then what is it that you want? Have any idea what you want to do next?" She knew this already, or at least the one thing that he wanted for sure. But she wanted him to say it. He was hesitant to do so, but managed to eventually. "I want, Well, I was hoping that I could stay with John. Here." It sounded a bit strange coming out of his mouth. For some reason it sounded more reasonable in his head. He had met John yesterday, and already he was talking about staying with him. Building up a relationship with him. "I know it sounds weird, but it's just that I really like him."

Liz how ever didn't see this problem, thinking it was cute that he fell in love with John so quickly. She now felt obligated to help him out, knowing John and all of his likes and dislikes. "Red. These feelings. It is not something you have control over. And well I think it's cute that you found someone so quickly. But there are some things that you must know about John. So I think I should help you out! But first of all I think we need something to do. We have the entire afternoon to our selves so I think we should make use of it. we can discuss things during."

"I know, we should make cup cakes!" she pulled at his arm, dragging him to the kitchen. "What are cupcakes?" Confused yet intrigued Red followed. "Oh Trust me, you're going to love them, and we are going to make them our selves. With chocolate and sprinkles, all sorts of stuff." She searched through the cabinets finding nothing that she needed. "But first I need to take a quick to the store myself. I don't think John makes cupcakes that often." She grabbed her own coat and went for the door. "I would love to take you along, but you are pretty naked. It's just to the supermarket down the street so it won't take long." Leaving Red yet again alone.


	6. Chapter 6

And here's another excuse… what? Nothing? Ok, take some responsibility man! Yes I am, sorry for being late once more, it's pretty sad. But I've finally found a way for me to type properly. (already one page in the new chapter, probably more by the time you read this). So yeah. By the way, this has been edited by me. I had a beta, but I think he/she might have gotten sick of waiting. Understandable, so I'm going to do my best to sniff out my grammar mistakes. Anywho, on with the show!

11.00 A.M.

The kitchen counter lay full of a variety of cooking utensils and ingredients. The oven was already on to pre-heat while a woman was walking back and forth through the kitchen wearing an apron, reading a cookbook. A tall red man with a pair of broken horns and a stone hand was accompanying her, also dressed in a pink apron which didn't cover much up due to his size and the fact that the apron was pretty small as well. His eyes were following the woman while she was reading through the instructions. He himself had never cooked before in his life as far as he could remember and was eager to try it out. It sounded like fun, making something that you could eat and according to Liz, cupcakes were delicious. All she had to do though was to go out and get the ingredients, the ones which John didn't had, pretty much all of them. Nothing a quick trip to the supermarket could fix. Red was glad that he didn't have to stay alone for to long. He didn't really like being alone and this Liz person was very nice to him, if you didn't count their first encounter.

She gave a bowl to Red, containing a stick of butter. Bit by bit she added sugar to the bowl while Red or as Liz called him Hellboy, gently stirred the mixture with a beater with the occasional lump of butter flying through the air. He hadn't noticed his own excitement and Liz didn't want to take it away by telling him to calm down, this was a good distraction for him. The next step was adding the eggs. She gave Hellboy two eggs that were needed for the mixture, but they were crushed the moment he took hold of them. In shock Red took a step back as the liquid egg remainders dripped between his stone fingers and off the edge of the counter. He looked horrified, what on earth had he done? "Wow there big guy, we only need what's inside the eggs, not the shells." She chuckled as she guided him to the sink to washed the egg off his hand. Now that he was clean he could give it a second try, but not before Liz gave him a demonstration on how to break them gently. "Try using your other hand for this, it might make it easier and be a bit more gently." She gave him a second egg, he took it and tapped it gently on the side of the counter, the way Liz did, cracking it and letting the content slide into the bowl. A bright smile spread out over his face as he looked inside the bowl and then back at Liz. She patted him on the head. "Good boy. Remember gentle!" Bits of egg smudge still lay on the counter, she would have to clean it up later.

Up next was the adding the flour, she would stir this time. Hellboy looked so happy when he added the eggs so she would let him add the rest of the ingredient as well. So she gave him the bag of flour . "So, you need to add this bit by bit other wise it will curdle. Remember take it easy and be gentle! I know a big brutish man like you is a bit rough, but john is delicate like a flower so you're going to have to be gentle with him as well. See this as a form of practice!" The red guy's cheeks flushed a darker shade of red, he wasn't sure why exactly but it had to do with Liz's comment. He didn't know exactly what she meant with that, but it was something naughty, he knew mainly by the playful tone that she used. He tried to ignore the images flashing before his eyes, hoping that his face wouldn't blush anymore. He tipped the package of strange white powder bit by bit into the bowl. What was that strange white powder? He leaned in to sniff it, as what he did with every edible thing that came on his path. Only this time he inhaled a bit to fast, picking up the small bits of flour into his nostrils rapidly followed by a loud sneeze. A large cloud of flour was sent flying through the air fluttering down on him and Liz.

"Yes, great. That's just great!" A large part of the kitchen counter was covered in flour. She looked at Hellboy, his touch red skin also covered in the white powder, including his face. It gave him some sort of child like innocence about him, manly due to his smile, so cute and clueless. "Yeah, I think you should take a bath after this. You do know what that is right? have you taken one before? I mean I can't help you out there if you don't know what it is. It's not very decent to expose your manhood in front of a lady like that. It's John's job to oogle at your nakedness." A bath, he most certainly knew what a bath was, he sure enjoyed the last one, all those bubbles, having john's eyes on him after he undressed himself. This naughty thought made him smile a little, a very noticeable smile, though Liz thought it wise to leave him alone with that. They continued to poor the remainder of the flour and stirred it through the mixture, completing it. Next up she divided the mixture into several paper cups and placing them in the oven, giving them time to kill while they waited for them to bake. Enough time for Liz to show Hellboy something she like doing when she has to much time on her hands. She dug through one of John's cabinets in the living room, picking out a few small rectangular objects. She sat down on the couch and showed it . "These are Disney movies. They are good for the soul, but John isn't a big fan of them. Doesn't stop me from forcing him to watch it though." She chuckled as she handed them over. Hellboy took the DVD's looking at these new weird new things. A Disney movie? It looked rather strange, but he had that feeling with most new things he came across. On one of the DVD's was a drawing of a woman, a frog who looked like he was trying to get the woman's attention. He switched to the next one, which pictured a monkey holding out a lion cub on a big rock surrounded by all sorts of animals. The next one was a sleeping woman on it, with a man bending over to her, being close to give her a kiss. The next one was of a woman in a yellow dress, dancing with a hairy beast with horns. The woman didn't look scared at all, she looked happy to be with him. The last one pictured a man with really large hands who was wearing a red and orange shirt and brown overalls, and several different strange looking characters surrounding him.

"Ok, so these are called movies, sort of like T.V. You can pick one of those that we can watch while the cupcakes are in the oven." He kept flipping through the DVD's not knowing which one to choose, they all looked so strange and interesting at the same time. Not just that, it was weird that they managed to put a story in these tiny boxes, how did it work. He wanted to know, so he had to make a decision on which one they were going to watch. He finally knew after flipping through them one last time. Wreck it Ralph, mainly because it looked like fun. "You sure?" Liz asked him before sliding the other DVD's back into their respective place. If she'd put them anywhere else John would throw another tantrum her way about being responsible etc, etc… … etc. Hellboy nodded, satisfied with the movie he chose, sitting down on the couch. The spot right in front of the television so that he made sure not to miss a single thing. Liz pressed on a few buttons on the remote before rushing into the kitchen, rummaging around in some cabinets and the fridge, returning with a bottle of coke, two bags of chips, and an assortment of sweets. "Can't watch a movie without snacks now can you." He had no idea if you could, but food is always nice.

She threw one of the bags of chips to Hellboy while opening one herself, the bottle of coke ended up between the two of them so the they both could drink when they wanted. Red curiously looked at Liz while she ate a couple of chips, making that weird crunching noise. He opened his own bag and slipped his normal hand inside the bag and took out one chip. It felt so dry, was this even edible? Liz was doing it, so it was probably fine. He took a small bite off the chip, astounded by the flavor. It was dry indeed, so salty, yet it tasted so good. He took another, and another, and another. He really had to stop himself, he had to show some self control, so he slowed down. All this food had almost made him forget about the whole reason they were have these chips to begin with. So his quickly turned his attention to the screen. "First we got to go through some commercials, new stuff that comes out. Maybe there's something that you also might like." Several previews rolled by, each one of them looking very interesting. Maybe he would watch those afterwards, they sure look like fun.

For the rest of the entire movie Hellboy wasn't responsive at all, he didn't even notice Liz when she went checking up on the cupcakes. His eyes never leaving the screen. So Liz thought it would be best to leave the man alone for now, and let him enjoy his first movie, laughing although Liz had to explain him what videogames were. Eventually he sat there with one of the cushions from couch clutched to his chest, and even at some point near the end of the movie she could have sworn that she saw a small tear in the corner of his eye. With her legs pulled up, feet on the couch, Liz was also enjoying the movie. But more was she enjoying the sight of the demonic creature sitting beside her, enjoying a movie. Something she would never expected to look at something like this, not in a million years. What else could he be? Look at the guy, red skin, horns, and that hand of his. Then again, she was still having this strange feeling that a camera crew would jump out at any moment yelling a random T.V. show name. Up until now nothing had happened. The two of them were still sitting on the couch, watching the end of a movie. Liz had already taken the cupcakes out of the oven, they were cooling off on the kitchen counter spreading a lovely aroma through the room. Not even that could distract Hellboy from his film.

It was when the credits started rolling by that the red demon noticed the smell coming in through his nostrils, beckoning him to the kitchen. He looked at what he and Liz had made, only the goo had changed, hardened and covered in weird colored stuff. "It smells nice doesn't it? All we have to do now before we eat them, is decorate them?" She had already iced the cupcakes with chocolate and vanilla icing during the movie, so that it would be cooled off a bit by the time it was finished. Liz took out several containers filled with all sorts of stuff, sprinkles, chocolate chips, even small pink heart candies. "So, let me show you how this works." She started decorating one of the cupcakes, this was a perfect time to some interrogating, she knew he liked John, but how much actually? He only knew him for a day max, but then again love is a complicated thing, hard to explain. And John, being the guardian angel he is, probably made an impressive first impression.

"So tell me, what exactly do you like about John?" That was a good question, up until now Red had not been able to put it in the right words what it was that he liked about him. Maybe because he looked cute with those gorgeous brown eyes, or maybe he was the first person to acknowledge him as not a dangerous monster. It could be his cute ass. It could be the urge to claim him all for himself so that no other man could defile him. make him all his, protect him from danger, from any form of harm so that he would be his for ever. He didn't know why this urge was there, buried deep inside him, not strong enough for it to take over, but still present. Locked away. But it was. Like a second personality, yet it felt like it was himself at the same time. A different him. An extra him, but then with a different character. He only mentioned a couple of those thoughts, formulated with different words. "Yeah, It's obvious you like the guy, good."

It didn't take long for the demon to get the hang of the cupcake decorating, and taste each of the decorations two, maybe three times. Who would have thought that a grown man could have so much fun decorating cupcakes, this one sure did. Mixing every one of them together. "Now comes the best part of making cupcakes, eating them!" she grabbed one of the cakes and took a big bite out of it, talking with her mouth full. "Hmm phis is weely gewd!" The red demon grabbed one as well, from what he could decipher from Liz's words was that they tasted good. This was something special, something he made himself. Well sort of. At least is was a step closer to being able to do more then just sitting on the couch and watching T.V. He took a bite out of the cupcake, and yes it actually did taste good, a good sign. Liz had divided the remaining cupcakes between the two of them, giving herself four and Hellboy six. "Since you're a bit bigger then me you get two more!" But Hellboy wasn't panning on eating them all himself. No! there was still someone else who needed to taste one. So it was important that that he would save at least two of them. He moved two aside. "Those for your future boyfriend? Got to let him know that you can cook right?" she said with a smile.

About a hour later Red finally heard the fumbling of the door knob. John had finally came back from his visit. The door opened and John walked in holding a container with something brown in it, and some plastic bags "Hi there, sorry it took so long! She likes to talk you know." Liz looked at what John was holding, being very familiar with it. "Granny had some free time on her hands?" She signed to the large chocolate cake inside the container. There was something that John's grandmother was very good at and that was baking cakes, big delicious cakes. "Well, I told her I had a guest sleeping over. So she insisted that I would bring him one." He laid the cake on the table when heard a growl coming the red guy sitting at the table. The very same one he heard last night before they had their pizza. "Don't tell me you haven't eaten yet?" Liz shrugged her shoulders. "Well not yet, but we had a bunch of junkfood, so I thought he wouldn't be hungry. I mean we had chips a shit tone of candy and homemade cupcakes afterwards." "Liz, what the hell, you shouldn't have given him all that stuff, who knows what it might do to him!" "Oh don't worry mom, he's fine." Another hungry growl interrupted their little discussion. He did look fine apart from being hungry. Maybe John was being a little bit over dramatic, but it sort of felt like his duty to make sure Red would be ok. That included not feeding him stuff that might possibly kill him. Then again, candy killing a demon did sound pretty stupid.

He passed the cake onto Red, giving him the ok to eat it. Normally he wouldn't give an entire cake to someone, mainly because it looked stupid. But after seeing how much he could eat, a cake wouldn't be that much. But before the demon would try that thing in the container that smelled so darn good, he wanted to give John what he made. So he went to the kitchen to grab the homemade cupcakes and handed them over to John, who was a bit surprised when he got them. "You made those yourself?" He took a bite out of one of them. "No. But I helped, I made the goo!" That was probably why it was still eatable, but he sounded very proud of himself that he helped out. Of course so was John. But the fact that John hadn't really acknowledged him stung a bit. The demon wasn't expecting much, after all he didn't do very much to begin with. Liz noticed by the slight, almost unnoticeable frown on the demon's face and jabbed John in the side, hard enough to get her point across. "Uh oh, good job on that, they're really good! Maybe you can start helping me out with dinner next time." And there was the puppy dog face of which John was accustomed to by now. "Really?" He sounded so hopeful, so happy. It seemed he really wants to help out. No harm in that right? He would probably have to replace his glasses, plates etc more often, but if it made the demon guy more at ease then it's a small price to pay.

"How was it at your grandmother's place, anything new? Let me guess, she still not moving out. I don't blame her, bringer her to a home would just be another step closer to a coffin. Plus she would get bored in there, she's not the kind of woman to be stuffed into a small room and left to ignore!" John had been trying to convince his grandmother to leave her old apartment, without much luck. He knew she didn't like going to a home, and John hated pushing her. But it was for her own safety. The neighborhood she lived in wasn't a place you could call safe. Sadly she wouldn't listen, pretty stubborn. It kind of relieved John at the same time, knowing she had the passion to stay at her own house, still doing her hobbies instead of wasting away in a room, staring out of a window. Reassuring. "No, no luck there. Stubborn as a mule, as always. I just don't think it's safe for her to stay at such a neighborhood. But it's her decision, I don't want to be the one taking her life away." "Just let her be, she'll be fine!" the two discussed the subject some more when their attention was drawn to Hellboy, who was really, _really_ enjoying the cake. Liz started laughing uncontrollably, and john, well, he was a bit surprised, not knowing whether to laugh, or be amazed. There was Red, sitting in his chair, enjoying his cake, face covered, hands covered, and only half a cake left.

The duo stared at the demon casually munching away at the chocolate cake when he saw the two of them looking at his direction. Reached out with a hand full of cake. "You want?" His mouth still partially full. "No thanks big guy, I'm still full of cupcakes, but thanks for offering." The whole being full of cupcakes was a lie, she could always go for some cake, especially the one from John's grandmother, she makes he best. But she couldn't take the almost completely ravaged cake away from the demon. It didn't take long for Red to finish the entire cake, licking his fingers and his lips clean as good as he could, just not good enough. So Liz suggested him to take a bath, giving her the time to sit down with John to hear him out on all this. The demon had already disrobed, making his way to the bathroom, Liz being right behind him. "Better wait until I'm done here before taking it all off mister. I'm not in the mood to see your dangle berries!" John too made his way to the bathroom, making sure that the two of them wouldn't ruin his tub. His mouth opened to speak, but Hellboy had already put on the cloths and was wrapping a towel around his stone arm. Again his body all out there like the night before, covered up by that small piece of cloth that wasn't the proper size. Seeing him gave this weird feeling, so fuzzy and light in his head. The red muscles, so mesmerizing. This wasn't the first time being around a big man, but none of them made him feel like Red did. The demon looked at him, holding up his arm. "See, I remembered!" Maybe it was because he looked so innocent, it seemed so unnatural for a man his size, with such a deep voice and big muscles.

"I knew you would, I'm just making sure." "Sure you came in to do just that." Liz said with a suspicious , she started pushing John out. He caught a last glimpse of Red pulling down his pants, showing off his bubble butt before the door was closed. "Sure you came in to make sure your tub wasn't going to get damaged. It had absolutely nothing to do with the almost naked man who was about to pull off his underwear!" John just stared blankly back at her, trying to make it seem like he didn't care at all, failing horribly. She knew, she always knew. "So, when's your first date?" "A date? The guy doesn't even know who he is. The last thing on his mind would be me." Yes you are you idiot, was all Liz wanted to say. But they had to find each other without her meddling, otherwise it might not last. "Fine, just don't forget yourself you know. Don't let this chance slide just because you _think _that he's not interested. But come on admit it, you like him, even now with his chocolate covered face. I think that might even heighten his cuteness level, what is your plan anyway? Have you even thought about where to go from here?" John didn't answer straight away. "You have know idea where this guy came from or what he did. For the moment he's this sweet big red teddybear, but who knows who he was before that." She had a point, even though he did not want her to be right. Who knows what this guy might be capable of. But for know he was nice and sweet, and in need of help and John was not going to abandon him. Not after giving him hope, even if it was a small amount of it. But he had no idea where to go from here, what on earth was he suppose to do with a demonic man. The police wasn't an option, they will lock him up treat him like he's a monster. He had seen it more then enough in movies.

"I, I just don't know what to do. But I do know that I'm not kicking him out. For the time being he's harmless, and I don't think I can leave him on the streets. And for your information, yes I do like him. What's not to like about him." He grabbed the bag that he brought in with the cake, the one that neither Liz nor Hellboy saw due to cake, taking out a few pieces of clothing. Some sweatpants, a couple of black shirts, socks and underwear. Simple boxers, although he wanted to bring some jockstraps with him as well, even tempted to by a couple of male thongs. But that would take it a bit too far. Hot, but to far. "I got some stuff for him to wear, so it's a start." Liz looked through the pile, not satisfied at all. "Seriously? Sweatpants? I mean, good call on the tight black shirt, but damn, sweatpants! God damn it John, for a gay guy you have the worst taste ever! Do I really need to do everything around here" She gave him a look. "What? I didn't really have time to measure him! So sweatpants were the best option here." She kept looking at him. This would not suffice, she would have to intervene. "well you leave me with no other choice then, I'm taking him out TO GO SHOPPING!"

"Yes, take a demon out shopping, that's a smart idea, nothing bad can come from that, no one would notice a big red half demon. Geez Liz, sure you not blond?" "You sure you're not? You really think it's a good idea to keep him locked up in here?" That did sound pretty stupid, besides a lot of people had already seen him. His annoying neighbor has been staring out of his peephole even more then usual. "Nothing says 'you're not a monster' then locking him up in your house right?" "Fine, fine. You've made your point. You can drag him through the horror that is shopping, at least try to keep him a bit out of sight ok?" That wasn't going to happen, the guy kind of sticks out in a crowd. But she could give it a try. Maybe she could convince people that he's just wearing some special suit with a lot of make-up. "Trust me, you won't regret this at all. He's going to look amazing." That sounded somewhat frightening, and for some reason John wasn't expecting Red to be wearing much by the time he got back. Which could be a good thing if Red was ok in it. He couldn't date him, but appreciate him and his assets was sort of an option. Although he still wasn't all to comfortable with it, feeling as if he was abusing the bad situation Red was in. But who knows in the near future, he might be able to enjoy the view without feeling guilty. He was about to sit down when John noticed the huge mess in the kitchen. He frozen in his pace, slowly turned his head to Liz with an ominous look on his face. "What, the, hell, did you do to my kitchen?" The kitchen counter was still littered with flour and bits of egg. Liz hadn't bothered to clean it up. "Well Cinderella, I have to give you something to do while the men go out and hunt right?" John opened his mouth, but decided not to respond, it would be futile to even start a discussion.

The demon took about thirty minutes with his bath, it was something that he really liked to do. Liz had given him his new clothes, so now he had to cover everything up. It was something Liz did not agree on, but he still looked good with the tight shirt on him, the sweatpants how ever did not, so she told Red that they were going on a little trip together. At first the demon was hesitant, not looking forward to spend even more time without John. Plus being outside did not sound so appealing. But Liz assured him that she would not leave his side, and that he had to go outside eventually. Better sooner then later. It was only after John's reassuring words that Red was convinced to come along. "Don't worry big guy, I'll be there the whole time. No one will be throwing any rocks at you, I will bitch slap anyone who tries." After putting on her coat she grabbed the demon by his stone hand and dragged him to the door, both saying their goodbye to John who was left behind to clean up their mess.

There he was again, outside. Somehow it didn't felt as unpleasant as he expected it to be. Mainly due to the woman hanging on his arm. Together they made their way through the city, by taking all sorts of alleyways, just so they could avoid the masses. Of course they had to cross a street or two every now and then. Getting strange glances from people, even some glares. It seemed word had traveled fast and many people were aware of the demon's arrival, but most of them thought he was just some weird guy wearing a lot of monster make-up. But none of them made a move, no rocks were thrown at him, just glares. Probably because Liz was glaring right back at them as they walked by, sticking out her tongue. "I told you John would like it! He's proud of you for baking them, he's just bad at expressing it. But I know better. He does this to people that he really likes. He want to be happy and talk to them etc, but ending up keeping them at a distant thinking he might be to clingy. You're going to have to be patient with the guy, let him come to you, and we are getting you the tools to make him do so." She knew the best way to make John come out of his shell, and that was temptation. If Hellboy kept provoking him, John would inevitably give in to his true feelings and not just because of the hot body.

The red demon had no clue on what kind of tools he could use to woo John. But then again he had no idea how to seduce anyone for that matter. All he wanted to do was to grab hold of John and hug and kiss him. But that wouldn't have any long term positive results. But he was patient enough, knowing what there was to gain in the end. "We are going to see a good friend of mine, she owns a clothing store. Her collection isn't exactly standard so keep an open mind. A simple shirt and a pair of jeans just wouldn't suit you at all." It wasn't like he had a choice, he was being dragged to were ever Liz wanted him to go. They ended up at a building a couple of blocks away from the main street. The building itself looked like it had seen better days but wasn't to shabby compared to the rest of the street. There were several mannequins dressed in all different kinds of outfits displayed in the window, wearing all sorts of leathery items, covered in metal chains, one was even wearing a gag. The demon took a step back. "Liz… are you sure about this?" he sounded awfully insecure. What was this place, who would wear this stuff? Was Liz going to put this stuff on him? "Remember keep an open mind. Trust me." She dragged the demon inside and they both got greeted by a woman, around the same age as Liz, but that was about the only thing they shared. She was a bit on the short side, she reached up to Hellboy's chest, her eyes were on the same level as the demon's pecs. But her most distinctive feature was her rainbow colored hair, red, yellow, blue, green, purple, pink. She reached out for Liz, catching her in a big hug. "Oh my god, sweetheart, how've you been? What brings you here?" Liz hugged her back. Normally she hated getting hugged by other people, but from her she could manage. "Great, just great. And I'm here because of my friend over here. We need some new clothes for him, and well you were the first person I could think of who would dress him appropriate."

"Well who do we have here!" Red opened his mouth to say something, but was hushed right away. "Save it sweetie, mommy's thinking! "She started circling around Hellboy like a vulture, eyeing him from almost every angle, pausing at his backside. "Cute ass! Yeah this doesn't require much thinking. Liz, this butt belongs in leather! It has to be presented well, this butt-" "Is taken already." Interrupted Liz. She opened her mouth, but closed it without saying anything. Instead she pointed in her direction. "Oh no, not me. Well, he isn't taken just yet. We need to improve our friend here for it to happen." This was a no brainer for the sales woman. "Oooh it's our Johnny boy isn't it? yeah, he's a shy one. You're going to need some of the heavy duty stuff, if you know what I'm saying." Only one of the duo understood what she was saying, the other, well his mind was a little preoccupied with John, falling for him in his new outfit. Awing at him. The demon would very much enjoy that. He also had some time to look around the store. Shelves packed with clothing, even a mannequin here and there wearing another outrages outfit. One of them was wearing a small thong, and nothing else. Were they here to try on stuff like that?

A sharp yell took Red away from his exploration, as saleswoman tried to get the attention of her employee. A man emerged from the back, looking all groggy, as if he'd been sleeping there. He shot a look at the demon and pointed, his mouth opening slightly to speak but closed it straight away. "Yeah, yeah I know brad, he's a sweetie, he's hot. But Liz already told me that his fine ass is taken already." Brad's sluggish posture quickly turned to something more active, aggravated. A frown covering his face, clearly not amused with his boss. "For the last time Angela, I'm not gay! I'm getting so sick of repeating myself." Angela stood by his side, patting him on the shoulder, a slight devious smile on her face. This not being the first time she'd done this. "It's ok, I'm not judging you. They aren't judging you. Besides, it's perfectly normal to have a stack of semi nude men magazines next to your bed. Every straight man has that." The words semi nude men drew his attention. He sort of knew what a magazine was, since they came across a kiosk while getting here. But he didn't know they had pictures of men in there as well. He would like to get one, but was to shy to ask Liz if she wanted to get one for him. Maybe he could muster up the courage to ask her, curiosity was killing him at this point. But it had to wait, there was still the matter the new outfit and this petty squabble between the two co-workers.

"Those are just motivational. I want to look like them, not fuck them!" "get fucked by them." Added Angela quietly so that only Red and Liz heard. "Like I said, I'm not judging you. I mean I also keep nude women's magazines next to my bed for when I go out for a jog. And yes Liz I hear you thinking, your still my number one girl crush." Liz nodded satisfied, while Brad was not amused. But it was only now that he noticed Hellboy's more then eccentric looks. His head cocked to the side. "That must be uncomfortable being under all those lairs of make-up?" The demon looked at Liz, not sure how to respond to it. He knew that this Brad guy didn't know that everything about himself was real, he just didn't know if he would play along. It seemed that being a demon was a bad thing, most people didn't seem to like it. Maybe he should stick with the make-up thing, he had no idea what it was but it seemed to fool him so who knows. If it would work, Hellboy would never know, because Liz had beaten him to it. "Well kind of a funny story, but no, this is all real." Both of the two shopkeepers had to let that sink in. They both knew Liz very well, knowing if she was she was joking and when she was being serious. her face meant business. Angela was the first to speak, sounding a bit awkward at first. "So yeah, that's certainly different." But quickly turned back to her old self. "A well, policy still remains, every friend of Liz, is a friend of mine, a very nice assed friend!"

Brad wasn't so quick to accept the demonic guy as friendly, he moved up closer, step by step. Cautiously, as if Hellboy was going to lash out at him at any given moment. It made Red feel rather uncomfortable. It wasn't uncommon for people to give him a long stare, and he was getting used to it all. He had to, not much he could do about it. But this encounter had to be one of the weirdest ones so far. Maybe it had to do with how intense Brad was staring at him that made him feel so awkward. Finally he spoke. "I still have this feeling that a camera crew is going to pop out somewhere, telling me I've been on some hidden camera show. I'll just roll with it I guess." Angela poked him in the chest repeatedly. "Don't be so rude, and get a pair of pants from the back, the black leather one's, and hurry up!" He turned around and left for the back of the store, while Angela hung on Red's shoulder, smiling at him. Which made him feel a different kind of awkward. "Did anyone ever tell you that you look extremely hot! If things don't work out with John you can always have me!" She smiled lovingly, but Liz grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her off the demon. "Down girl, bad girl! No touching the goods!"

She seemed a bit disappointed, and knew John had dibs. But she could at least have a feel every now and then. How often do you get to touch a man like that. "Fine, fine. Guess it would never have worked out between us anyway. I need a man that I can keep under the thumb. Kind of difficult to do that with a guy who can tear you in half. John's going to have his hands full on you." That would seem the most plausible, since John was pretty small in comparison to Hellboy. Little did Angela know was that John wasn't all that easy. He might be small, but all the men that he dated quickly found out that he wasn't someone they could push around. He was the one holding the leash, figuratively speaking. And who knew maybe even literally, who knew. She didn't knew much about what he did in his bedroom so it might be plausible. Imagining Red in a kinky leather outfit with leather collar did seem very appealing. Now that they were here, they might as well prepare for the future, once they get together, which was inevitable once they got over their shyness.

It didn't take long for Brad to come back with the black leather pants. Handing it over to the demon while Liz took him to a dressing room. "Ok sweetie, try it on. Come out once you put it on." Red move over to the small cubicle and closed the curtain behind himself. the inside of it seemed even smaller, making it almost impossible for him to move or turn properly, let alone putting on the leather pants. But he managed, some how. The sweatpants felt better to have on, but he looked at himself in the mirror of the dressing room and he thought it suited him very well as if he was meant for it. He stepped out of the cubicle to show the girls his new look. "Nice, give us a turn sweetheart." He turned while the two of the were cooing at him like two construction workers at a woman bending over. The demon felt sort of violated and confident about himself at the same time.

"See, I told you that ass belonged in leather! I just know these things." Liz simply had to agree to that. But then again, most people look hot in leather. "So that's definitely a keeper, what else have you got?" A creepy smile spread out all over Angela's face. What else did she have? All the outfits a man like Hellboy could need. She ran through the store, piling up clothes on clothes, depositing them in front of the dressing room. It sure was going to be a long evening for the demon.

First up was another pair of leather pants, or so the red demon thought. It turned out to be something completely different. So different that he didn't what to leave the safety of the narrow cubicle. "Say, you coming out or what, you've been in there for quite some time now." She got an answer, not one she'd expected. "I think there are parts missing." He whispered quietly, almost sounding sort of embarrassed. The curtain was pulled away by Liz startling the demon in a pair of chaps, his crotch covered by the pair of boxers that John had bought for him. It some how felt a bit awkward with his crotch and ass so exposed before these two women, despite the fabric covering it. Maybe it was the two of them together that made it weird. "It's ok sweetheart." Said Angela. "it's suppose to look like that. Most men wear this without the undergarment on. You know, easy access for when they get it on." She'd love to see him without those freaking underwear. This wasn't the first guy she had seen wearing that in her store. But he was certainly one of the few she thought it looked good on. Not that she shared her opinion with the other customers. One might really regret a decision of telling her customers the truth.

"But isn't that cold?" Liz smiled at Angela, knowing that she was thinking the same thing as she did at that moment. So ignorant, but someone had to tell him that they weren't just shopping for outdoor clothing. "Red, some of this stuff is for… you know." He sure as hell didn't. All you did with clothing was wear them, there wasn't more there you could do with them, at least as far as he knew. So far he didn't really know much about everything. "For you and John, for in the bed room. Sexy wear to turn John on, which isn't that difficult to begin with. I mean he gets turned on by a guy in nothing more then his underwear, so this stuff will make him drool… figuratively speaking of course." Hellboy took a step back to look at himself in the mirror, he actually like what was looking back at him. theses chaps made him look more confident, just like the leather pants. Little did he know, chaps drew more attention to both his bulge and ass. Which the people around him would call his finer assets. It joined the pile of stuff that was going with them.

From this point it got even stranger for the demon. A few tight spandex shorts, which felt very comfortable, he might wear these on a regular basis. But they tried to put him in something they called a maid's uniform, he rejected that pretty much straight away. That was something women would wear, and he certainly wasn't a woman. But then they came with something that they called a kilt. It was something only the manliest man would wear, and that it was traditionally worn without underwear. The duo finally managed to persuade Hellboy into trying it on, no harm in that? He even agreed to not wear underwear, not that he would show them that he wasn't wearing them. But they told him it would give him the proper feeling of how it was to wear it. He pulled away the curtain to reveal himself. Liz cocked her head to the side, this was really abnormal. Never would have thought that she would get to see a real life hot demon wearing a kilt. Now she could die happily. "How does it feel? Is it comfortable?"

It didn't look good, or at least that's how Hellboy thought of it. But he had to agree on one thing, it did feel very comfortable. So much freedom, yet no one could see. It felt great to give his junk a little bit of freedom after being tucked away for that long. He might actually wear these. After that last thing the outfits became smaller and smaller, covering up less and less until it was just his dangle berries, with some added accessories. Luckily for him he didn't have to try them on there and show it to the girls. They just took them along. A few thongs, a leather boxer, butler cuffs and a bowtie. A pair of boxers made from some sort of see through material and a large heart shaped hole at the back. They got a couple of black leather pants to make sure he had enough and when they were about to go pay for their purchases, Angela came up with one last thing for the demon, something that he had to have. She went to the back of the store, taking several minutes before returning with a long brown leather coat. "I believe it's from B.P.R.D. fairly unknown brand. Pretty sad actually, they make pretty good stuff." It sure did look good. But the demon was unable to put his stone hand through the right sleeve. It made him hate that darn thing even more, and handed back the coat disappointed. Angela saw the disappointment in his eyes, feeling sad for him that he wasn't happy with himself. of course she could help out. "You know, I can alter it a bit for you. Partially cut open the sleeve, sew some belts on it so you can change the size. No problem!" "Really? You can do that for us? Great! But I didn't knew you could sew." "Well, there is a lot you don't know about me." She smiled ever so sweetly. What more could she possibly be hiding from Liz, maybe she didn't want to know.

Red watched as Angela put everything they choose, and put them in plastic bags. While Liz gave her a couple of pieces of paper. Exchange a small amount of paper, for all the stuff that got. Didn't really seem like a fair trade. Why was she satisfied with so little. So he asked Liz as they left the store, after Angela had swung her arms around Hellboy's chest, giving him a tight hug. She was pretty strong for one so little. "Uhm Liz, why didn't she want more then a few pieces of paper? Didn't really seem like a fair trade to me." It was just one of those things he had to learn, all very common to Liz. She had to get used to the fact that it wasn't so common for the demon. She might as well could give him a short explanation now, since her hands were empty. She had given all the bags to Hellboy, it was a man's job to carry stuff you know. So she opened her wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill. "Ok, so this is what we call money. Strangely enough, the world these days revolves all around money. Can't live without it. You use it to buy food, or as we did, clothing. But also a place for you to live, and other stuff. But in order to get money you have to get a job, you have to work in order to get money. Luckily for both me and John, we both had a good education, and were able to get decent jobs, so we can afford nice things like all these cloths."

Hellboy thought that he might be able to use this work thing to help out John even more. If he could bring in this money, he will be more useful." Say Liz, can I perhaps get a Job? " Liz chuckled for a moment. The idea of Hellboy with a normal job just seemed funny. Construction worker Red, police officer Red… secretary Red. Or finding him at your local strip club being all three. "Sorry Hellboy, I don't think you are quite ready for it. I mean there is still a lot you need to learn, not to mention people still think you are a guy covered in make-up. Once it becomes known people might freak out, remember you're still a demon, or at least we think you are. People will go ape-shit, not to mention the church. So we need to bring that stuff gently." She gave him a pat on the back, still thought it was cute that he was trying no matter what, something to admire.

They walked through the same streets back to John's place. Stepping through that same dark ally that they passed earlier. Hellboy didn't like it the first time, sure as hell didn't like it now. But it's the way Liz wanted to walk, so he would just follow. The ally was even darker then before, trash littering the floor. Trashcans kicked over, graffiti covering the walls. The air filled with stench from the trash. Liz couldn't wait to leave this place. But before they even made it half way through, a sharp object was pressed against Liz's lower back, and a … voice told her: Make one wrong move and I'll gut you like a pig.


	7. Chapter 7

It was already getting late. The sun was making way for the moon. Darkness had started to descend over the city. And there she was, standing in a cold stinking alleyway about to get stabbed in her back by some unnamed guy for no good apparent reason apart from what value she carried. The sharp object, probably a small knife or something along those lines. She could feel the tip of it pressing into her lower back, fear spreading throughout her body, her body frozen in place. She was getting mugged, what on earth could she do now, attack him, give him what he wants? But before she could even finish her train of thoughts, a stone red hand grabbed the robber by his throat and was pushed against the wall. The demon growled at him. not like a dog's growl, but more deep and rumbling one. Filled with anger, he stared down at the now demoralized mugger, trying to worm his way free. "Please let me go." He stammered. so sad, so pathetic, thought the demon to himself. Acting all tough with his little knife, but now that it was clear that his opponent was more then a match for him, he crawls away like a slithering worm, pathetic. Maybe this world would be a far better place without him. All it took was one simple squeeze from his stone hand. Such a small insignificant action could have such a huge impact on someone. He knew the man's wasn't strong enough to withstand it, so soft, so fragile, so easily removed from this world. But it was not his call to make. He looked at Liz, who was still partially in shock. He felt a bit sorry for her, not being able to defend herself.

At this point he didn't know if she was in the right mind set do make a decision on what they should do with the man, so maybe he should do something about it himself. But what if she didn't approve of it. Luckily he didn't have to think much about it, because Liz had laid her hand on his stone one. "It's ok Red, let him go. He won't hurt us anymore." But his hand did not move. Whether it was because he was afraid that he might attack her again, or because he hated him for trying to hurt her to begin with. "Will you?" She looked at the robber who stared back at her with a 'are you kidding of course not' look on his face. Then the demon loosened his grip, and the mugger slipped free, running away, screaming fanatically, saying something about the devil had arrived on earth or something. Red had no idea if he should have felt offended by that, not knowing what a devil was. But he let it be.

Suddenly Liz reached out to him, her face pale, her eyes fixated of his side. "Oh my god Hellboy are you alright? " He looked down at his side to where Liz was staring at, now seeing why. The robber had stuck the weapon he used to threaten Liz into his side. Blood seeping out of the wound, staining his shirt in crimson red. He looked at the wound, the blade sticking out of it. Liz's horrified face indicated that this was really bad, although he didn't feel much apart from a slight sting. He grabbed the hilt and wanted to pull it out when Liz stopped him. "No, don't do that!" But he didn't listen, pulling it out, discarding it on the floor like it was nothing. Liz stood the for a moment, eying the wound. It didn't bleed as much as it should. It didn't bleed at all. She rummaged around in her purse grabbing out a handkerchief. "Lift up your shirt." She demanded. He did without question knowing fully well nothing was wrong, he didn't feel a thing. Now she could as gently as possible, wipe away the blood. But underneath it, there was no wound. Nothing but the surface of the demon's undamaged red skin. Amazed and astound she glanced at Hellboy, all seemed ok, despite every fiber in her being told her it wasn't suppose to be.

The demon was full aware of the fact that being stabbed like that would have been a very bad thing, and that most people wouldn't be standing like he did. So why was he? What made him so different from others that he did feel a thing apart from a little sting. Probably a good thing seeing as Liz nearly a mental break down. "Ok, ok. Everything is fine, no one got hurt. I'm calm, I am an ocean of calmness." She had lived in this very city for a very long time, but never had anyone tried to mug her, ever. But now, out of nowhere some random guy wanted to stab her. If not for Hellboy, who knows what might have happened to her. She looked Red into his eyes. "You sure nothing is wrong?" He nodded in return. "But the shirt is ruined now." Said the demon, sounding sad, as if something important had been taken from him. Liz couldn't help but laugh at it, sounding more like a hysterical chuckle. "Hellboy, sweetie, trust me. When we tell John this, I don't think he'll care about the shirt. I think he's more happy that nothing happened to you, or me for that matter. Which reminds me, I haven't thanked you yet, for saving my life back there. So thank you." She grabbed the demon around his waist, giving him a hug. He wasn't sure what to do in return, so he just stood there.

"Think it's time we get back. Better pre-pair yourself , because john might have himself a little freak out when he sees the blood on your shirt." All Hellboy hoped was that John wouldn't get mad about the shirt itself, it was brand new and he already ruined it. Liz held his had as they continued their walk. Liz seemed a bit different then how she was before. The man really must have spooked her, holding on to him tightly. Although she tried to remain herself, composed, yet angry at the same time. Angry at the man who could have taken her life from her, even his friend's. Maybe he should ask how she was feeling, see if she's ok? But he wasn't good with these things, talking to people about their feelings. But he owed Liz quite a lot for helping him out with this new life, so he forced himself. "So, uhm, are you ok?" Liz looked up at the demon, surprised by his initiative. "I'm ok, I guess. Thanks to you. I've just… something like this has never ever happened to me, ever. Never thought it would. And then you getting hurt, who knew what might have happened if you didn't recover so quickly. You could have died. We might not have been able to take you to a hospital, you haven't got any insurance, no nothing. It could have ended so badly. But I'm glad you helped me, makes me feel a lot safer with a man like you around!" Hellboy wasn't so sure about that. He hadn't told her what came over him while he was holding the mugger. What he actually wanted to do with him. Strange thing it was, because he'd never gotten so angry at someone before. Not even at the people who threw rocks at him. But he would keep that to himself.

He picked up the bags that he dropped before they made their way back. During that, Hellboy had a few failed attempts at to calm Liz down as she clutched to his arm. She finally released him as they ascended the staircase up to John's apartment. But as they did, they noticed loud noises coming from above. Someone yelling, an angry someone. A voice the demon had not heard before, coming from someone he didn't knew. When Hellboy set foot on the first step of the final flight of stairs, when Liz stopped him. She wanted to listen, see what it was all about, though she had her suspicions. That voice, that painfully annoying voice. It could only belong to one man, and one man only. Terry, John's troublesome neighbor. Always sticking his nose into other people's business like it's his own. As if he knew all. Always thinking less of others. Even resembling a generic movie creep, she had no idea how Nicole put up with him. Such a lovely woman, always nice and friendly, unlike her husband. Maybe opposites do attract, it certainly did in this case. The duo stayed down and eavesdropped from a small distance so to not interfere. Although Hellboy had no idea why Liz was so interested in this, he just waited until he could go back up to John and show him his new clothing, and hopefully he would forgive him for the ruined shirt.

"I do not want that dangerous freak walking around here. I've got kids to look out for, who knows what that thing might do to them! He's a fucking demonic entity. Before you know it he'll be sacrificing our souls to god knows who! I say, kick his ass out!" John remained calm, let all what Terry said sink in so could give the appropriate response. He always stayed cool and collected, something Liz admired of him. She wouldn't be able to pull it off, she'd be yelling right back at him. But then again, she wasn't a member of the F.B.I. and John was. "So, in the twenty-four hours that my guest had stayed inside my apartment, exactly how many people in this building have been murdered." Terry remained silent. "Exactly what I've thought. Say Mr. Smith I would very much appreciate it if you would keep your nose out of my business, and suggest you'd spend less time peeping through that peephole and more time doing something constructive with your time. Maybe pick up knitting or something, or puzzling perhaps." The man started to boil with rage now. How dare he insult him! There he was trying to look out for the safety of himself and his family, while some twenty-three year old wanne be agent brings in all sorts of vile freaks. He glared at John. "Fine with me. But if that things starts eating your intestines don't come crying to me!" He turned around and stormed to the door, giving John just enough time for one more remark. "Most people tend to get a sudden case of deadness when they lose some of their organs, so I physically can't do that!" The door was slammed shut while John snickered.

He turned to see Hellboy and Liz at the bottom of the stairs, when his eyes widened upon seeing the blood stain on Red's shirt. "Oh my god!" He exclaimed, walking down the steps his arms reaching out. "I'm sorry." Red replied. "I ruined my new shirt." He sounded sad. Sad that his new shirt got ruined. Sad that John might be disappointed in him that he wasn't able to keep it tidy. "The shirt? Fuck the shirt. Red are you alright? Who's blood is this? Is that your blood? Oh I knew it was a bad idea I just knew it. Come on get in, let me have a look at it." And without waiting for a response John went back in the apartment, grabbing his first aid kit. Yelling back at the two of them to hurry up when they didn't come in right away. When they did John immediately ordered Hellboy to take off his shirt. Something in his voice made red do it without question, despite that he knew nothing was wrong. It was so surprising that such a small guy could be so intimidating, but not in a bad way. It was hard for him to explain what it was about John that made him do without questioning. "John, for fuck sake, relax. He's ok." Liz crashed on the couch while John used a washcloth to pat away at the partially dried up blood, but there was no wound. He stammered a bit. "Told you he was ok! You never listen. We were just walking, minding our own business when this creep jump from behind and trying to mug me. But before I even knew what the hell was going on, macho man here bashed that idiot against a wall, nearly popping his head like zit, but he just scared the shit out of him so he'd leave us alone. After the creep slithered off we found out that he was stabbed, probably when he grabbed the guy. But he just pulled out the knife like it was nothing." John was still wiping the blood off of Red, the demon secretly enjoying this attention.

John himself was also enjoying the moment of the demon being shirtless, but it didn't take long cleaning up the blood, he stopped before it became awkward. "Sounds like you were lucky that Red was with you, who knows what might have happened." Liz shot a smile at the demon, she was, there was no denying it. She signed Hellboy to come over, and as he did she grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks big guy, I think I already thanked you, but still. I'm really grateful that you were so quick." Shocked by the sudden kiss, Hellboy backed away a bit as both Liz and John chuckled at the face he was pulling. Looking like a ten year old kid who'd just been kissed by a girl for the first time, afraid of getting cooties. But it felt nice being appreciated. "It's great to hear that you didn't really hurt the guy, apart from banging him against a wall, I guess he had that one coming. Thing is you could have caused serious harm, But you didn't, That means you, the one we are talking to now is a good person!" John smiled at the demon, being sure of his statement. "So what did you guys get anyway?" Red had deposited the bags near the door so John could look at his none existing wound and totally forgot about them. But now that he remembered them it made him so eager to show him his new clothes. But Liz had already mention him on their way home that he shouldn't show all of it. Just the normal stuff, the items he would wear outside etc. That he should keep the special stuff a secret for when the time came.

First he pulled out one of the leather pants. First thing that came to mind to John was kinky, for obvious reasons. He wasn't sure if he should be thanking Liz or scold at her for putting him in such a thing. It must have been hard for the demon, being with her and Angela. God knew what those maniacs had put him through, or in this case in. But he definitively would look good in leather pants, despite that it's going to be a huge tease for himself. He endured seeing the demon in nothing more then a jockstrap without going crazy from lust. So this would be a lot less revealing. Next up he pulled out a kilt, which rather surprised John. Red didn't look like the kilt wearing type, so he asked him about it. "So, why the kilt?" "Well, because Liz said it looked good on me." And it gave him a nice bit of freedom, yet another one of those things he'd better keep to himself. "Well he does look darn good in it, I've seen him wear it in the store, so yeah. Don't tell me you are second guessing me mister!" Of course. he would never dare to do such a thing. He himself had no clue when it came to fashion, nor did he care. He wore his suits, and that was good enough for him.

They spend the rest of the evening chatting and watching television. By the time Liz realized that she had to go home, it was already to late for her to leave. At least that's how john thought about it, especially after their nasty little encounter. So he offered her to stay for the night. They would have to share a bed since Hellboy would be taking up the couch, but Liz told red it happened quite often, and whispered to him when john wasn't in the same room as they were that there was obviously nothing to happen between the two. They had shared a bed often enough. There would be no man stealing here.

That night red lay on his couch, this time covered by a blanket, and a pillow to lay his head on, much better then the night before. He was staring at the ceiling for at least an hour, unable to fall asleep, pondering about what John had said to him. He did want that man to die, so maybe John was wrong and he wasn't such a good person after all. What if he ever had those very same thoughts about John? Right now he could never imagine hurting John, but what if things changed, what if this real him was evil, neither John or Liz would be safe. Maybe it would be best if he'd leave, that might be for the best. At least that was what he was thinking at the moment, but where was he suppose to go, and would that really change everything? Would running away really solve his problems? No it certainly would not! Feeling sorry for himself and leaving them wasn't going to help anyone. What he had to do was man up. No more insecurity, and fully trust both John and Liz, and who knew he might never get those thoughts ever again. It was a one time thing only, nothing to worry about. From now on he was going after what he wanted in life, and that was clear. John was his goal in life, wanting him, and Liz gave him the tools to help him accomplish just that. He was going to make sure to use them to the fullest. Various outfits that exposed so much of him.

He did think some of them were pretty odd, and would probably look better on John then it would on him. Although there were a few he did like, the one Liz called chaps. Maybe he should do as Angela told him and wear it without his underwear. He sat upright, listening. It's been about a hour or two hours since Liz and John went to bed, he couldn't hear anything, they have to be asleep by now. He got up to the bag, looking around once more, listening very closely. Nothing, complete silence. He might as well now. So he slipped down his boxers before putting on the chaps. The feeling of having these on without his underwear was so strange, both his cock hanging free and his butt so exposed. Now to have a better look at himself, the living room mirror would do just fine, big enough to see his entire body. He needed to know how it looked on himself. He turned on the light, the bright flash blinding him for a second. When his vision cleared he could have a look at himself.

When he fixed his sight on his reflection, the person staring back at him did not loath him as much then the one that stared back at him from the television. He might not look like everyone else, skin wise and all. But he didn't really look so bad. He ran his normal hand over his upper body, across his abs, hard muscle. He had something that John liked, that a lot of people didn't have, which gave him a good advantage. And now, when he's wearing his new pants, it wasn't so bad. But the idea of clothing not really being clothing was still a bit odd to him. Though he could get used to wearing something like this more often if it pleased John. He stared at himself as he flexed his biceps, turning around to look at his backside. He was so distracted that he didn't even hear the door to the bedroom opening nor saw a figure entering the room. "You look nice in that thing!" Came a voice.

The demon jumped up in surprise, quickly covering up his exposed genitals with his stone hand. He looked up to see who it was and saw John standing there looking a bit groggy, dressed in a white t-shirt and black boxers, obviously just woken up for some reason from a deep sleep. He looked at the demon, sort of surprised, by both his stunning new outfit and the fact that he was actually admirering himself in the mirror . For a moment the two of them just stood there, looking at each other. Hellboy still covering himself up, not knowing what to say, feeling sort of ashamed now that John was here. All his confidence vaporizing, disappearing into nothing. It was John who broke the silence, hoping to clear the uncomfortable situation in which they both were. "No I really mean it. You look great in it. Sending you off with Liz really did you good. You look so much more confident, it really shows." He said while giving the pants the demon was wearing a approving look. Hellboy relaxed a bit more, still covering himself though, smiling shyly, his cheeks turning a shade darker. He got a complement, from John. It seemed the chaps where working. "You like them? Liz told them you might like them."

Of course he would like them, especially after getting a little peek at the demon's manhood before he covered them up. Though for John, the cock never really mattered that much, size and all. But that thing was certainly distracting. Maybe it looked better because it swung between the legs of a really good looking man, wearing a piece of very nice looking leather. Overall it really complimented the guy, as if he was born to look good in leather. But it seemed he really wanted John's approval of it, even though he gave it to him already. "Yeah, of course she did. Why am I not surprised. But you know what's more important? Do you like it? You are the one who is going to wear them after all. Not me nor Liz." He was never going to fit in them anyway, but that was beside the point and irrelevant. It worried him a bit, thinking he might have got the clothing just because of Liz telling him that he might like them as well. Clearly the woman did some planning ahead. Buying things that did not belong outside of the bedroom for the demon, instead of just normal clothing. The initiative was certainly appreciated, and it made him sort of excited to find out what more they had brought with them.

"I like it, yes. It's only things like this that I wasn't really certain of, so I thought I would try it out the way Liz told me how people would wear these things. I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of the night." He felt a bit bad for putting Red in this situation, unknowingly, but felt like this was a good opportunity how much confidence the demon managed to build up in such a short amount of time. "But why would you get them, if no one else was suppose to see them?" For that, Red had no answer. What was he going to tell John, he wasn't ready yet to tell him. But what was he suppose to do, what was John after? Did he bought them because he was hoping to meet someone to start his new life? No that might drive him away, he might think it wasn't him. Maybe Liz just bought them for him without telling him. Well what ever excuse he was going to use, it wouldn't sound so convincing. He had stayed quite for to long, John would get suspicious. John knew he went a bit far and thought it better to help the poor guy out, so he suddenly walked up to him, placed a hand on his chest, and out of nowhere kissed the demon on his cheek. "Just tell me the reason when ever you're ready." And he walked off without saying another word, or to wait for the demon's response. Not that there was going to be one anytime soon. It was as if the demon had been frozen in place, pleasantly shocked by what had happen so sudden. Was this really happening, or was he going to wake up at any moment from his sleep with a tent popping up underneath his blanket.

He managed to move again after what felt like a hour, and the first thing he did was pinch himself, making sure all that had happened wasn't a dream like he first assumed. But it most certainly wasn't. He actually was standing there in chaps, exposed and lastly kissed on the cheek by a man he knew so little of yet that same man was the center of the universe to him, for reasons he could not explain. Nor did he much care why, all that mattered was that he wanted him, and after this, he knew that he was going to get him. He made it sound so possessive, although the thought of it was quite nice. If john was actually his, then he'd never have to share it with anyone, ever! As his mind pondered over this rather enjoyable thought, as the demon slid out of his chaps, replacing them for his underwear. It trailed off even further, turning into a fantasy rather then a plausible future. But it seemed his thoughts might not be his own anymore. It seemed that instead of being the stage master, Hellboy had been demoted to audience. Forced to watch something that wasn't his own. It was John strapped to a bed, gagged so that he wouldn't have to listen to him whimper and whine, tears rolling down his cheeks. He could see it all now, just the two of them, surrounded by fire and shadows, a place unknown to him, yet felt so much at. All that mattered now was himself and how much pleasure he could get from this tiny pitiful human. Submissive, obedient to his every command. A strong desire filled him up, his tail tingling with anticipation. So much he could do with him, he could even end his miserable little life, why would he care. No, to valuable, it would be such a waste of a good prey. No this one had to suffer, taking pity on him as if he was some mere mortal. He would make this little one feel how helpless he was.

But then he forced himself to snap out of what ever nightmare had taken hold of him, forcing himself to take back control. Shaking his head several times to make to make sure he was back to normal, what ever that might be in his case. He looked at himself in the reflection of the television, horrified by what had came over him. That wasn't him was it? He could never do such a thing, something so dreadful, so mean. He could never fulfill any sexual desire from this. But then the noticed his rock hard erection. Why had those sick thoughts aroused him, how could he possibly think about John like that, chained up like some animal, revolting. John was more to him then a simple fuck, more then a simple object used for pleasure. He ignored his hard on for the rest of the evening, at least until he fell asleep. Hoping that he would forget that horrible train of thoughts he had earlier.

Meanwhile John had slid back into his own bed, completely forgetting the glass of water he was suppose to be getting in the first place, only to be distracted by the red demon and his exposed naughty bits. But he didn't mind that at all, it even gave him the opportunity to kiss him on the cheek. This might even lead to something more, who knew. All that matters now is that Red wasn't going anywhere, not if he had anything to say about it. he rested his head on the soft fluffy pillow. Liz grunted irritably at him, being angry that he got up in the first place and woke her up because of it. Waking her up in the middle of the night was the same as poking a bear with a stick and telling it to stop being fat, things you should definitively not do. But then again she never really liked sharing a bed with John. He was always up so early. Eager to start up a new day, happy and full of energy. While she herself did not like waking up so early in the morning. A morning free from work was supposed to be there to take full advantage of. She nudged John with her elbow, complaining why the hell he had to get up, which was answered by a chuckle. A chuckle Liz knew all to well, one John only used when he did something dirty or was planning on doing something dirty, or was fantasizing about doing something dirty. "What did you do?" She asked not knowing if she wanted to know the answer, not completely realizing that they had a big red demon in the room next to them. "Oh nothing." He answered in a rather dreamy tone. "I just want to thank you for the early Christmas gift. It looked really nice!" Early Christmas gift? What was he talking about, suddenly realizing that the bags with Hellboy's skimpy outfits were still in the living room, open for all to she. How could she forget putting those away. Now the surprise was completely ruined.

Maybe she could try and save some of it. Just maybe he hadn't seen all of it, time to go for the unknowing offensive. "What the hell are you talking about!" sounding as annoyed as ever when someone woke her up at about three in the morning. "The chaps. He looked good in them, so I said so. And well since I couldn't hide it anymore that I liked him, I mean complementing a guy in leather with everything hanging out can't be considered as just giving a complement. So I gave him a kiss." Complete silence fell in the room. John thought Liz had fallen back asleep, ignoring him like she usually does but not before some sarcasm or a glare in the dark, this time nothing came. But shortly after she shot up and stared down at him. "You did what?" It took a moment to let it sink in, but now it was clear as day. He kissed him? "You did what? How… how did he respond?" She couldn't see, but john smiled, happy about what he had done. Maybe now things might not feel as awkward for him. He might even be around the demon when he decides to shed some clothes and not giggle like a school girl and just enjoy the moment. "Just on the cheek, that's all. And well, he was a bit surprised I guess, because he didn't say anything when I left. I don't think he's going to mention it anytime soon. But now at least he knows how I think about things, and he can give me an answer the moment he's ready."

He himself was happy with it, so why shouldn't Liz be. He knew she was eager to put Red in god knows what kind of outfit to tease him into giving Red his answer. But now they didn't need to. It was all out in the open. It wasn't like John wasn't going to let Red use all of the outfits. On the contrary, he would love it if Red would parade around in his room with those chaps on, showing off his great ass. By now he expected Liz to go on a rant, but it was late and it seemed highly unlikely. All that came out of her was: "I hate you sometimes, taking away my bit of fun, you know I live of off your embarrassment." And lay back down trying to resume sleep. In a way he felt sort of bad for her. She liked hooking him up with men, and now she had a chance to do so with a man living in the same apartment, being able to give it visual stimulation. And with a guy would barely knew what was going on. On the other hand he didn't care. At least Hellboy seemed to be happy when he left and that was all that matters. He could still see him standing there with that awkward smile in his face, trying to find the words to respond. He closed his eyes, hoping the rest of the night would pass quickly. Seeing the image of the two seconds he saw of the demon's front side before he covered it up. Maybe he should tell Liz to tell Red it would be ok if he wanted to walk around in his underwear now and then since he enjoyed the freedom so much, and slowly drifted off into sleep.


End file.
